Wishology: The Alternate Story
by AK1028
Summary: A year has passed since Timmy has returned from his time traveling adventures with his great uncle. Now, he must face the toughest challenge and battle yet, the Darkness. Now, Timmy must rely on his friends and his time traveling secret to defeat the Darkness. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'A Boy in Time' universe.
1. Prologue

_Author's note: Hey, everyone this is AK1028! I just want to let know that this is the remix of Wishology with mentions of my 'A Boy in Time' trilogy with a different twist in than the actual story. No spoilers, sorry! So, here is the title and prologue. And if you guys like what you're reading, then give this a review!_

* * *

**Wishology: The Alternate Story**

**Prologue: **Timmy had returned from 1986 just a year ago and things in his life are a little different. He was never banned from the seventies and when Jorgen approached him about it, Timmy refused to tell Jorgen why he wasn't banned from the seventies.

As for him never wishing that he was never born, it never happened for Timmy's forth dimensional sense already had told him what would happen if he was never born. Poof was wished for, making everyone forget about how Timmy used to act before he ever time traveled all except for Timmy.

He never forgot any of his lessons nor about his uncle, Marty, and Annie. He would never forget. In fact, that adventure fueled his ambitions to be the best he can be. Now, to the present day….


	2. The B B: A typical day

**The Big Beginning**

October 20, 2002

7:45 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Timmy's POV**

It was a typical day for me. I was in my trilogy wishes; the Matrix, the Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter. I was playing with my fairy family, having the time of my life. Okay, bad pun but you know what I mean. For about a year now; no one had any clue that I, Timothy Tiberius Turner, had gone to 2015, 1985-A, 1885, 1985, and 1986. Not Jorgen, not my fairy family, not Jimmy Neutron, and not even Nacey herself. And I was going to keep it that way.

Anyways, Jorgen flew in on a broom and poofed away Vicky who was Moldy Wart. He yelled to me, "Turner, stop!" My blood ran cold. He may have forgotten about how much I had change ever since my return but maybe he had learned my secret. I was seriously that is was not the case. I didn't want to lose the last family I had. I flew away from him and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him poofing away Cosmo and Wanda. I caught Poof and I was thrilled, since I didn't want Jorgen to think I knew that something was wrong. But, Jorgen finally caught up to me and poofed away Poof as well.

I yelled, "Poof!" Jorgen flew over to me and I asked, mad, "Hey, what gives? We're playing a game here!" Just then, my head started to pound. My forth dimensional sense was kicking in, badly. I knew that something was very wrong. I turned to Jorgen and he answered, "The fun time is over." _'Why did you have to go and use a time pun?'_ I wanted to ask but kept to myself. He added, "This is not a game! Remain in the shadows, do not speak your name!" _'Do __not__ speak my name? What kind of trouble am I in?'_ I thought to myself but I responded to Jorgen, "Uh, you're freaking me out here." With a wave of his wand, I fell out of the clouds, landed on my back, and found myself in front of my house.

I got up and brushed myself off. I went into my act, thinking that Jorgen might be still watching me and said, "Huh, a trilogy wish with a twist ending. I'll have Cosmo and Wanda wish up another one after school. _'The Chosen One 4: Jorgen's a Jerk'_!" And that was totally true in my book, especially since I had gotten back about a year ago from my time traveling adventures and I couldn't tell a soul seeing that I was afraid that I lose Cosmo and Wanda. I looked around for my fairy family. I shouted, "Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof?" No answer; just a frog near-by, croaking. My head was still pounding. I had to put my best act. If this was a test to get me to reveal my time traveling secret, Jorgen sure was doing a lousy job. I shrugged and said, "Okay, guess I'll meet up with those guys later."


	3. The B B: A not so typical morning

October 20, 2002

7:55 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Timmy's POV**

I got into my house and saw my parents. Dad was reading the paper while mom was getting breakfast, which reminded me that I had started wishing before breakfast. I said to them, "Hi, mom and dad. Can I have some cereal? Something sweet and bad for me? Preferably with a toy in the box?" I sat down and waited. Dad looked up from his paper and asked my mom, "Uh, honey. Why is a bucktooth street urchin calling us _'mom'_ and _'dad'_ and asking us for food?" I didn't like the sound of that. I answered, "Uh, because I'm your son?" _'You're constantly neglected son.'_ I added in my mind.

My mom told me, "But, we don't have a son. We've decided a long time ago against having children. That way, we have more money, less responsibility and weekends free." _'You do that now.'_ I wanted to say but didn't. Dad added, giving me the paper, "Yeah, having a kid would just tie us down from doing fun stuff like going to this weekend's MARF festival!" I looked at the paper and read aloud, "The Middle Aged Rock Festival?" They both said, in unison, pretending to rock out, "Because you're never too old to rock and roll!"

Just then, I heard a crack and they both yelled in unison, "Ow, our backs!" Dad pointed out, "Maybe we are too old. To the heating pads!" Mom told me, "Uh, grab a muffin and let yourself out, street urchin." When they left, hopping badly, I decided to try and figure this whole thing out. I mumbled, "Street urchin? MARF festival?" My head was still pounding. It was my forth dimensional sense telling me that something was seriously wrong. Maybe Jorgen wasn't testing me. Maybe something was indeed wrong. But, the question here was….what? I picked up a muffin and saw the magic muffin from last year. I knew of the mayhem that it had caused me, but I was glad to see it none the less. I took a bite out of it and wished, "I wish I was in Fairy World!"


	4. The B B: Staring down Jorgen

October 20, 2002

8:05 a.m.

Fairy World

**Timmy's POV**

With a poof, I found myself in Fairy World. Jorgen spun around and asked, surprised, "What are you doing here?" I showed him the muffin that I had brought with me and demanded, "I think you owe me an explanation." I stared down Jorgen and demanded, "Talk." Normally, it isn't in my nature to threaten Jorgen, but considering what I've been through, I think I have some right. Jorgen stared at me and responded, "I will not. You're in danger and you must stay in the shadows and do not say your name." I looked at the muffin with an idea forming in my head.

I threatened, "If you don't tell me, I'll take small bites out of this muffin to assemble my team until you tell me what is going on." Jorgen snarled at me and told me, "You wouldn't." I answered, "Try me." I took a smile bite out of it and wished, "I wish A. J., Chester, and Trixie were here with their memories restored and they knew about the fairies." With a poof, my wish was granted. A. J., Chester, and Trixie looked around in awe and all three of them asked in unison, "Why are we in Fairy World?" I responded, "Something screwy is going on and I need your help." Chester told me, "We'll be happy to help, Timmy." A. J. added, "After all, you're our friend." Trixie looked at me and asked, "But, why did you wish for me to join you?"

I smiled and answered, "That I'll explain later. Right now, Jorgen has got to tell me what's going on." Jorgen sneered and asked, "Since when do I have to listen to a ten year old?" Technically, I was eleven due to me and my uncle observing my tenth birthday in 1885. But, since Jorgen didn't know that, I just answered, "Since I've got an ace up my sleeve." And that ace was my time traveling secret and my time traveling uncle. I added, "Now, talk." I felt like Tannen staring me down in 1885. There's a scary thought.

Jorgen just turned away from me, forcing a sigh out of me. I had at least two more bites out of this magic muffin and I knew how to use them. I took another bite out of it and wished, "I wish that the memories of the fairies will be permit in my friends' minds." With another poof, it was done. Jorgen turned to me and asked, "What about you?" I just shrugged and refused to tell him. I demanded, "Now, are you going to tell us what's going on or not?" Jorgen sighed as he knew I had forced him into checkmate. He responded, "Very well. I'll explain once we get there. And do not worry about the fairies. They are all safe and hidden in a location where the enemy cannot find them." _'Well, that's a relief.'_ I thought to myself. We did as we were told and followed him. Chester and A. J. pulled me aside and A. J. asked, "Timmy, what's this about?"

Chester added, "When Norm was out of my life, I thought I would never step into the world of magic again but you've brought us here and Trixie. Why?" I answered, the best I could, "Trixie is not who she says she is. Ask Timantha….who happens to be me." A. J. looked shocked and disgusted. Chester smirked and responded, "I had a feeling that was you." Trixie came over and she had heard what I had said. She looked surprised not to mention baffled.

I told her, "Uh, do you mind if we talk about this later?" Trixie just nodded, saying nothing. I just smiled and we all caught up with Jorgen who took us across a jungle, up a mountain, across a desert, and back to Fairy World again. Trixie asked, annoyed, "We're back here again?" Jorgen sighed and said, "Uh, you've got to be kidding me!" I asked, "What are we looking for anyways?" Jorgen answered, "The Cave of Destiny, where all your questions will be answered." A. J. pointed up and asked, "Uh, isn't that the Cave of Destiny up there?" Jorgen looked annoyed now and responded, "Man, why can't I ever find that place?"


	5. The B B: The Cave of Destiny

October 20, 2002

8:10 a.m.

Cave of Destiny

**Timmy's POV**

Jorgen led us up there. We all looked around. There were skeletons all over the place, bats flying in and out, and cave drawings on the walls. Chester told me, "The Cave of Destiny is creepy." I nodded and said, "I agree." Jorgen picked up a skeleton and responded, "Oh, no. These are from last year's Halloween party….I think. We also rent out the cave for weddings." A. J. asked, "Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. What's going on?" Jorgen lightened up the cave drawings next to him and responded, "Maybe these pretty cave drawings will explain things or as we called them in Fairy World…" As he said it, it kind of echoed, "The Cave Prophecy."

Trixie asked, "The Cave Prophecy?" Jorgen shook his head and answered, "No, you're not saying it right. Go with the echo." As he said it again, it kind of echoed again, "The Cave Prophecy." After he had said that, he started to explain. He explained, "In ancient times, fairies main job was to fight not frolic. They constantly battled a strange foe called the Darkness and its agents of destruction, the Eliminators. They were only victorious when they neutralized the Darkness with its natural enemy, light. Our ancient ancestors feared that this mysterious foe would return, they sent out our strongest warriors in the void of space to illumine it. So, should the Darkness ever return, we would have a shield of protection…not like today's underarm deodorants."

Chester responded, "Amazing." I asked, "Do you have any popcorn?" Jorgen was near a popcorn cart and asked us, "What do you guys want? Small, medium, or large?" A. J. answered, "Small for me." Trixie added, "Me too." Chester told Jorgen, "Medium." I responded, "Surprise me." Jorgen brought over the tubs and I asked, "So, the stars in the sky are actually fairy warriors looking out for the Darkness?" A. J. just shook his head and told us, "If you hadn't wish for us to know about the fairies, I would tell you that you guys are insane. But, now…" I asked, "Pretty heavy, huh?" I had no idea where that came from, though I had a pretty good idea. A. J. just shot me a look while Chester responded, "Defiantly."

Jorgen continued, "Anyways, they are our first warning system. And just last night, our deepest brigade, the Big Dipper, just disappeared." Trixie perked up and responded, "The Big Dipper. That's why Crocker said it didn't exist!" Jorgen nodded and responded, "Yes, I had to wipe away any memory of it so people wouldn't freak out. I also wiped away any memory of Turner so no one would say his name and give away his location." As my head was still pounding, I forced myself to ask, "That's great and everything but how does this affect me?" Jorgen answered, "I'm not finished." He clapped as we saw more of the Cave Prophecy. He explained, "Our ancient ancestors also made a wand to destroy the Darkness, should it ever return. And to protect this _'white wand'_ they also decided that only a Chosen One could posses it and unlock its true powers." A. J. asked, "Where is it?" Jorgen shrugged and answered, "No one knows…not even Nacey."

'_Wow, if Nacey doesn't even know, then we can't go to her for help.'_ I thought to myself. Trixie asked, "Who is Nacey?" Chester shrugged and Jorgen continued, "But it is said that this cryptic message reveals its location. So far, no one has been able to solve this ancient riddle." Using his fairy magic, he revealed the cryptic message. It read, _"The wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss."_ I turned to Jorgen and asked, "What does that mean?" Jorgen snapped and pointed his finger at me. He answered, "You tell me because the Chosen One is you….Timmy Turner!" He pointed at a cave drawing and at a man who looked like me.

My friends and I blurted out in unison, "What?" Jorgen nodded and explained, "Yes, check it out. Pink hat, bucked teeth, initials TT, and I'm not the only one who knows it!" _'Uh, oh.'_ I thought to myself as Jorgen used his wand to light up a vent. A. J. asked, "The Eliminators were here?" Chester added, "They know Timmy is the Chosen One?" Trixie finished, "And you just said his name aloud!" Jorgen pointed out, "And it kind of echoed a bit too, didn't it?"

Just then, the wall of the cave was busted down and there were some robots. I said, "Man, that thing looks terrifying!" The Eliminator with the red eyes said, "**Eliminate Timmy Turner.**" It started to suck us in and I demanded, "Get us out here!" Jorgen whistled and his motorcycle came over. We all got on and Jorgen rode off.


	6. The B B: Quarter Thieves!

October 20, 2002

8:45 a.m.

Fairy World/Dimmsdale

**Timmy's POV**

We got to a warehouse and we started to get awful close to it. Chester yelled, "Ah! We're headed right for that wall!" Jorgen yelled back, "Do not worry! We will vanish before we…" Before he could finish his sentence, we went smacking into the wall. We crashed into some boxes. The Eliminators came in and I whispered to Jorgen, "Listen, as the Chosen One, I choose not to be the Chosen One. I have been never chosen to be lab partner or in kickball. Why because I'm a bad choice!" Trixie shook her head and whispered, "I don't think you are. Chester, A. J., and I are here because of you right now."

'_That's true.'_ I thought to myself. Jorgen turned to me and responded, "The cave prophecy does not lie. Don't worry. I have a plan." I breathed a sigh of relief and responded, "Thank goodness." Jorgen added, "If it is you they want, it is you they'll get." My friends and I shouted, "We hate that plan!" Jorgen pulled out a small wand and turned himself into me. I smirked and responded, "Plan is getting better." Jorgen shot me a look and said, "Good luck Timmy Turner. You are an annoying pain in the butt but…." He trailed off as we all stared him down, waiting to see what else he would say. He scoffed and finished, "That's all I got. Good luck."

Chester asked, "Where are you going?" Jorgen turned back around and answered, "For you four to go on, the Darkness must believe that Timmy has been eliminated. Remember, the wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss." Jorgen went over to the Eliminators and tried to sound like me. He said, "Hello. I'm Timmy Turner. Look how stupid I am." I rolled my eyes and whispered, "I do not sound like that." Just then, the Eliminators took Jorgen, thinking he was me. The Eliminator with the red eyes reported, "The Chosen One has been eliminated." With a quick swoop, they were gone.

We all came out and A. J. told us, "It looks like they fell for it." Trixie asked, "Yeah, but how are we going to get back to Earth?" I looked down at my muffin and answered, "I think I have a way." I explained, "This muffin has one more bite in it and I can wish us all to Dimmsdale so we can find the wand and my fairies." A. J. shook his head and said, "I still can't believe that Crocker was right about that stuff. It explains why weird things happen to you all the time, Timmy." _'If you knew the whole truth.'_ I thought to myself. Chester turned to me and said, "I think you better hang onto that last bite for now." Trixie responded, "Chester's right. You might need it later."

I nodded and told them, "I agree. Besides, there are two other ways to get back to Dimmsdale. One of them is Jorgen's fairy cycle and the other is Tooth Fairy Enterprises." A. J. pointed out, "Well, we stink on motorcycles so the Tooth Fairy Enterprises are our better bet." I nodded in agreement and as we got out, we saw the Darkness, which was a giant swirling vortex of death. Chester asked, "What the heck is that?" Trixie answered, "I don't know and I don't want to find out!" I yelled to my friends, "This way!" I led them straight to Tooth Fairy Enterprises and A. J. asked, "How does it work?"

I explained, "This is the home of the legendary quarter transporter. Every time an Earth kid puts a tooth underneath their pillow, it comes here and is replaced with cold hard cash." I turned the dial and it read, _"Dimmsdale."_ I told my friends, "But, today it will be the Johnson, McBadbat, Tang, and Turner returner." We got on the convertor belt and a tube sucked us in. Trixie told me, "I sure hope this works!" With a poof, we found ourselves behind a pillow. A young boy about our age, with short blonde hair, wearing blue pajamas, and one missing tooth found us. I told him, putting a finger to his lips, "Dude, we're the Chosen Ones."

The kid yelled, "No! You're just weird kids that took my quarter! Mom, quarter thieves!" We all yelled and ran out of the house. The kid yelled, "My dad's a cop!" Just like that, cops were following us. Chester took the lead and told us, "Follow me!" We followed him and hid in the sewer. The cops drove right past us and we got out of the sewers. I looked on the top of the manhole and saw our pictures on a flyer reading, "Quarter thieves." A. J. commented, "That was quick." I turned to Chester and told him, "Fast thinking there, buddy." Chester smiled and responded, "Thanks."

Trixie turned to me and pointed out, "We can't find this wand own our own, Timmy." A. J. responded, "Trixie's right. And we don't even know where Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are." I told them, "I'm just glad that they are safe." Chester asked, "So, what do we do and where do we go?" A. J. answered, "Well, since we are wanted, if we go anywhere the cops will jump us." Trixie responded, "Not if we don't look like ourselves." I asked, "What do you mean?" Trixie smiled and winked at me. I blushed a little and she responded, "Just leave things to me." _'I do wonder where Jorgen hid Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof anyways.'_ I wondered to myself.


	7. The B B: Gumming things up

October 20, 2002

8:45 a.m.

Barstow, Texas

**Wanda's POV**

I had just woken and found myself in a gumball machine. Cosmo and Poof were with me…as well as every fairy in Fairy World, except for Jorgen. _'What in the world is going on here?'_ I wondered to myself. I asked aloud, "Where are we? The last thing I remember was Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy's trilogy wish." Cosmo answered, "And the last thing I remember was hearing you say the last you remember was Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy's trilogy wish." Poof added, "Poof, poof!" Cupid screamed and said, "Ah, we're in a gumball machine!" The Tooth Fairy exclaimed, "I hope we're sugarless!" I rolled my eyes.

We were in danger and she was worried that we were sugarless? Sometimes I wonder if she was right for Jorgen. Cosmo pointed out, "Every fairy in Fairy World must be in here!" Juandissimo told us, "I'm more of a fireball than a gumball. At least we're not at the bottom like Binky." Binky called up to us and said, "Hi, guys." I told everyone, "Well, I don't know why Jorgen put us in here but we're getting out." Then I realized, "Oh, no! Our wands are gone!"

Without our wands, we were powerless! Cosmo also pointed out, "And our hands are gone!" Even if we did have our wands, we couldn't use them since we didn't have hands. With that one stroke of genius, the Tooth Fairy also pointed out, "But, at least we're safe." Just then, we heard some pounding and then we saw a heavy looking kid with freckles and glasses. Cosmo yelled, "Not safe!" The kid put a quarter in the machine and got Binky, who screamed.

We all screamed, in unison, "Oh no, he got Binky!" Binky yelled, "I don't want to be a gumball!" At those words, the kid threw Binky into his mouth and starting chewing him. We all screamed, in unison, "Ah, the horror!" Just then, the kid got out a bunch of quarters…enough to buy us all. We all screamed, in unison, "Ah, the quarters!"

Ten minutes later, we were all out of the machine and the kid was still chewing Binky. He finally flicked Binky out by saying, "Ugh, this one lost its flavor." Binky landed on the table and told us, "It's horrible in there! And he recently had nachos!" We all screamed in horror as the heavy kid grabbed me. He said, "O-oh! A tasty pink one!" I vowed that if we ever got out of this, I would give Jorgen a piece of my mind. Just when I thought that this was my doom, Cosmo yelled, "NO!" I was bounced to safety. I looked up and saw that the big kid had ate my husband! I yelled, "Cosmo, no!" Juandissimo rolled over to me and being the insensitive jerk that he was, started to flirt with me. He said, "Wanda, I feel terrible for your loss. Would you like to make out?" Before I could answer, something was wrong with the big kid. He chewed Cosmo quickly and then Cosmo came out….as a bubble! He floated over to me and Poof and asked, "Who's up for a bubble ride to freedom?" He grabbed me and Poof and we floated out the door. I was never so happy in all of my immortal life. I said, happily, "Cosmo, you saved us!" Cosmo instructed, "Hang on to my bubble butt!" He added, "Wee!" _'I sure hope Timmy's okay without us.'_ I thought to myself.


	8. The B B: Statue smashers

October 20, 2002

9:10 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**A. J.'s POV**

Timmy was dressed in a black suit; I was dressed in a brown suit; Chester was dressed in a blue suit; and Trixie was dressed in a purple dress. No one could recognize us, luckily. Timmy said, acting like a narrator, "The Chosen Ones were alone in the city but they knew if they could solve the ancient mystery they could find their fairies and find the ancient white wand to stop the Darkness." I was in deep thought, trying to figure out the cryptic message. _'What could it mean?'_ I wondered to myself. Chester told Trixie, "It was a good idea on these costumes, Trixie." Trixie smiled and responded, "Thanks, Chester." I sighed and brought up, "Unless we find Cosmo and Wanda, we aren't going to find the white wand."

Timmy smiled at me and told me, "Relax, buddy. I've got a general idea where it is." I got curious all of the sudden. Timmy was a great friend and he was pretty smart, especially when his attitude did a total one eighty. He was the same person but he was studying more and interested in the stars. I couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into him. He added, "The wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss. It could be hidden within Auguste Rodin's _"The Kiss"_." I thought on it and finally responded, "It might be." Chester said, "Let's go check it out, then." Trixie added, "Okay, but let's ditch our disguises for now and we will put them back on if we run into trouble." We ditched our disguises and headed towards the museum.

Trixie gave the statue a good kick and Chester turned to me and said, "Remind me not to get on Trixie's bad side." I nodded as we checked the rubble. Timmy finally told us, "There's no wand here!" Just then, cops came over and one of them told us, "Freeze, statue smashers." The other cop said, pointing towards the wanted posters, "Hey, they are also the quarter thieves." Timmy turned to us and said, "And that's when the Chosen Ones decided to…run!" We ran away from the cops and quickly changed into our disguises yet again. The cop's stupidity let us go when we got outside. I scoffed. Boy was the Dimmsdale police stupid!

I said, "Well, that was a waste of time." Timmy seemed annoyed at that millisecond and Chester asked, "Now what?" Trixie pointed out, "Let's face it, we need help. We need to find Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. But, how?" Timmy was in deep thought and told us, "I have an idea. Let's go to the Timmy Cave!" Chester, Trixie, and I shot him a confused look as he took the lead. Where was he leading us? We got to his house and he hit his mailbox. A pole came up and he told us, "Slide down!" We did as we were told and we found ourselves in an underground lab, like Jimmy Neutron's lab in Retroville.

I gasped at the sight and Timmy explained, "I wish this up after I returned from Retroville." I went over to the computer and Timmy asked me, "Do you think you can work the fairy tracking device?" I smiled at my friend, the leader, who made sure that everyone had sometime to shine. I answered, "Done and done." I typed furiously on the computer and found Cosmo and Wanda, outside of Las Vegas. Chester asked, "Las Vegas? How in the world are we suppose to get to Las Vegas?" Trixie responded, "Good question." Timmy, on the other hand, pulled on a lever and up came a motor scooter.

He told us, "No need to worry, guys. Just hop on and I'll do the rest." We did as we were instructed and Timmy drove out of the garage and we crashed into a van just outside of his house. Two agents wearing black suits and dark sunglasses were there. The one agent was light skinned and the other was dark skinned. The man with the light skin looked at us and said, "Well, well. Just the kids MERF are looking for." _'Ah, man. Is what Timmy has to go through every day with Cosmo?'_ I wondered myself.


	9. The B B: MERF and the fairies

October 20, 2002

10:00 a.m.

MERF Headquarters

**Chester's POV**

A. J., Trixie, Timmy, and I were now in the headquarters of MERF. This was getting too weird, even for me. The agent with the light skin told Timmy, "You're in a lot of trouble, mister. Because according to our records, you have no records!" The agent with the dark skin added, "And that's why you're at the Military Extra-Terrestrial Facility, MERF for short." Trixie yelled, "Timmy is not an alien!" I added, "He's our friend and we need to stop the Darkness!" The light skinned agent, Mr. Black, responded, "Then, what do you make of these?" He had shown us a bunch of pictures. A. J. picked up one up and gasped in shock. He told us, "The Eliminators are back!" The dark skinned agent, Mr. White, told Timmy, "I suggest you confess and let us start dissecting you and your friends."

Timmy shouted, "I AM NOT AN ALIEN!" Mr. Black asked, "What do you think we are, idiots?" He took out a laser and added, "Because, I'll tell you that they don't give neuron stun rays to idiots." Mr. White took out another laser and also added, "Or a laser able to cut through concrete walls five feet thick." Mr. Black also got some keys out too and finished, "And you sure don't get a trunk filled car filled with cool spy stuff unless you know what you're doing." Just then, A. J. took the gadgets and we used them to escape and we drove away in the spy car.

Timmy was driving and A. J. reported, "I'm linking this computer up with the Timmy Cave supercomputer." Timmy smiled and said, "Good idea, A. J." Trixie said, "I sure hope Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are okay." I smiled and reported, "I'm sure that they are fine, Trixie. After all, they are pretty cool fairies. And we got a pretty cool leader." Timmy smiled at me and said, "Thanks buddy. And one thing is for sure. I've got a great team." A. J. shook his head and responded, "Sure hate to think what would've happened if Jorgen let you do this on your own." Trixie pointed out, "Well, if Timmy didn't use that magic muffin, we certainly wouldn't be here right now."

Timmy just blushed and responded, "Well, everyone knows that it is easier doing it with a team than alone. Though, Jorgen fails to see that. And Nacey keeps telling him to think things through…." I asked, "Who is Nacey anyways?" Timmy answered, "Well, she's an inter-dimensional and an island hero. She comes here at the end of the month to check on me. You guys also know her as Anna Smith." Trixie asked, "I understand why you didn't tell me that you were Timantha but why did you wish to be a girl in the first place?" Oh, boy. I knew that was coming.

**Trixie's POV**

I wanted to see how Timmy would answer my question. I did have a great friendship with Timantha but I had a feeling that she was Timmy ever since that he told that he liked Kissy Kissy Goo Goo. I only told one person that I would date any boy who liked that show…Timantha. Timmy answered, "Well, I didn't know what to get you for your birthday and I said, _'I wish'_ and _'girl'_ in the same sentence and Wanda turned me into a girl. Honestly, I was a little freaked out at first but I grew to like it because I became your friend. After all, that's what you said that you wanted….a true friend." _'Wow, Timmy's a great friend, a great leader, and…he's pretty cute.'_ I thought to myself. I blushed at that.

Timmy added, "Besides, I see nothing wrong with a girl liking guy things and I see nothing wrong with a guy liking girl things….except dress and makeup. That's where I draw the line." We all laughed and the next thing we knew, we were outside of Barstow, Texas. The computer started to beep. A. J. mentioned, "According to this; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are right in front of us." Chester looked out the window as did I. Chester started to say, "I don't see anything…." Just then, three watts of gumballs and a bubble got onto the windshield.

They were pink, green, and purple. They had crowns, eyes, noses, and mouths. We all screamed, freaked. The gumballs freaked out too as Timmy swerved onto the side of the road. Timmy opened the sun roof and peeled off the gumballs and the bubble. Timmy recognized them right off and smiled. He said, hugging the gum, "Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof! Man, are we glad to see you!" The pink one, Wanda, saw us and asked, "Uh, Timmy. What are A. J., Chester, and Trixie doing here? And what in the world is going on?" Timmy sighed as he knew that this was going to be a long explanation.


	10. The B B: To Las Vegas!

October 20, 2002

10:15 a.m.

Barstow, Texas

**Timmy's POV**

I was glad to see my fairies again but I wasn't in the mood for a long explanation. I decided to go with the short and sweet version. I told them, "It's a long story, you guys but here is what we do know. The Darkness is back." Wanda and Cosmo's eyes bugged out as Poof looked horrified by what I had just said. They asked, in unison, "The Darkness is back?" At those words, Cosmo's bubble popped. They came down and I caught them right into my hands. Chester pointed out, jokily, "Cosmo took that pretty well." I shot Chester a look.

I felt like Annie had just told that joke to my uncle's 1955 self instead Chester telling that joke to me. There is another scary thought. I told my fairy family, "And you guys got to help us find an ancient white wand…because I'm the Chosen One!" Wanda and Cosmo looked surprised. Wanda asked, "Are you sure, Timmy?" I nodded and answered, "I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life. In fact, when Jorgen poofed you away from me, he gave me the magic muffin and I used it to set up my team. That's why Chester, A. J., and Trixie are here."

Wanda asked, "So, what can we do to help?" I answered, "First of all, why are you gumballs?" Chester responded, "Yeah, Jorgen said that he had to protect you guys!" A. J. added, mad, "And this is what he came up with…gum?" Trixie finished, "Now I can see why Nacey keeps telling Jorgen to think things through." I nodded. Sometimes I did wonder if Jorgen and Cosmo were related. I instructed my fairies, "Now, the Eliminators are after us too so whatever you do….don't say my name." Cosmo asked, "You mean…" His voice trailed off as he said the next thing very loud, "TIMMY TURNER?" Just then, the Eliminators showed up and the one with the red eyes was now wearing a leather jacket and black sunglasses.

The two other Eliminators were wearing pink shirts. My friends and I exchanged _'Cosmo is such an idiot'_ looks and I said, "Should've seen that coming." Just then, the Eliminators start to shoot there cannons at us and we hid behind the car. Chester screamed, "I can't believe that it is all going to end while we hide behind a car filled with cool spy gadgets and gizmos!" A. J. perked up and responded, "Chester, you're a genius?" Chester and Trixie exchanged confused looks as they asked in unison, "I/He am/is?" I caught onto A. J.'s train of thought and gave him the car keys. One of the buttons was labeled, _"Destroy."_

A. J. pressed the button and the car converted into a cannon. I responded, "Yup that will work." Chester, Trixie, A. J., and I hit the Eliminators with blue glue, freezing them into place. We all yelled, "Awesome!" I turned to my fairy family and added, "And now to get you guys back to fairy form." I put them into my mouth and started to chew. I blew them out and sculpted those guys into gum fairy form. _'Better than nothing but at least we're together again.'_ I thought to myself. Trixie was trying to make light of it and responded, "Back to normal…sort of." Cosmo told us, "I hate being gum. What happens if we break wind?"

Just then, Poof farted and it became a bubble butt. Cosmo added, "Cool! I like being gum!" A. J. looked disgusted as did Trixie. On the other hand, Chester and I thought it was pretty cool. Wanda told us after a long silence, "Do NOT pop that bubble." A. J. shrugged and beeped the cannon, which turned into a motorcycle. A. J. rolled his eyes, "It figures. We stick on motorcycles." Before we could try and turn the motorcycle into the car again, rocket ships arrived. It was the MERF agents! Mr. Black got out of his rocket ship, pointed his blaster at us and yelled, "Freeze statue smashing, quarter and spy car thieves!" Cosmo told us, "And now you've got bigger problems!"

Just then, the ground started to rumble as my head started to pound. I spun around as did my friends and fairy family and we saw the Darkness. I yelled, trying to pretend that I was okay, "And even bigger problems!" Cosmo farted now as that turned into a bubble butt as well. Wanda told us, "Don't pop that one, either." My head really started to pound and I thought to myself, _'I can only hope that you were here to help, Uncle Emmet. I'm in real trouble here.'_ Just then, the MERF agents landed his rocket ships and surrounded us. Mr. White told us, "A. J. Johnson, Chester McBadbat, Trixie Tang, and Timmy Turner, we are putting you under arrest under by the order of MERF." Mr. Black added, "Not to be confused with MARF…which we have tickets tonight!"

Mr. White then came over Cosmo and poked him. He added, "By the way, cool animal balloon thingies." Trixie pointed towards the Darkness and asked, "Do you guys not see that giant swirling vortex of death?" Chester added, "Don't you want to do something?" A. J. finished, "Call the general or the president!" Mr. White told him, "Can't, they are all going to MARF. It's going to be awesome because we are going to see the MARF's band of all….Kiss!" Just then, it clicked. I remembered what Jorgen told us. I told my friends and fairies, "The white wand is a guitar at the MARF festival staring Kiss!" Wanda smiled and responded, "Nice work, Timmy! We've got to get that guitar so you can stop the Darkness!" Mr. Black and Mr. White got their blasters ready. After time traveling so much, I knew a gun getting ready from anywhere.

Mr. White asked, "Any last words before you're freeze blasted and dissected?" I smirked and answered, "Yes, guys get ready to pop the bubbles!" Wanda, A. J., Chester, Trixie, and I grabbed onto Cosmo and Poof as we busted the bubbles, going up and away from the blasts. The MERF agents blasted each other and got frozen. We all laughed at the sight as I took one of the blasters. I told them, "Like I said before, don't mess with the Chosen Ones."

Cosmo farted and it became a bubble butt again. He told us, "Or captain bubble pants!" A. J. shot him a look and responded, "I thought you were captain idiot." We all laughed, except for Cosmo, who didn't get the joke. We floated over to one of the rocket ships. A. J. punched some buttons and reported, "This rocket ship is going to get us right to MARF." At that, we blasted off for Las Vegas, not knowing that we un-thaw the Eliminators while we were at it.


	11. The B B: Defeating the Eliminators

October 20, 2002

11:15 a.m.

Las Vegas, Nevada

**Author's POV**

We got to Las Vegas and crashed into a sign. Cosmo told us, "What happens in Vegas….well, you know the rest." Chester responded, "That's true." Timmy commanded, "Come on!" We all jumped out of the rocket ship and headed towards the ticket taker. Trixie started, "Listen, mister. We need to get in this festival." A. J. nodded and added, "This is a matter of global security!" Timmy finished, "And we are the Chosen Ones." The ticket taker sighed and responded, "Nobody gets in without a ticket or backstage pass." Timmy got out a cannon and told the ticket taker, "Oh, okay. Here's our backstage pass!"

At those words, he blasted the wall and it created a big hole in the building. The ticket taker, shaking in his shoes, told them, "Uh, enjoy the show." Our heroes went into the stadium and the announcer on the stage yelled, "Give it up for Kiss!" With an explosion and smoke, Kiss got onto the stage. Paul and Gene went over to the microphone and asked the audience, "Are you too old to rock and roll?" They both coughed and the audience answered, "No!" Just then, there were loud cracks and they all shouted, "Ow! Our backs!" Kiss started to play and one of the band members brought out a white guitar that almost looked like a wand.

Chester pointed at it and said, "There's the white wand!" Wanda asked, "But how are you guys going to get onto the stage to get it?" A. J. looked around and saw a MERF booth, selling grappling hooks and rope. The young genius turned to his friends and reported, "I think I have a way." Trixie smiled and responded, "Let's hear it, A. J." A. J. explained, "We use those grappling hooks and rope to lower Timmy down onto the stage, where he'll grab the white wand." Timmy smiled at his genius friend and told him, "A. J., that's brilliant!" They got the grapple hooks and rope and headed up into the rafters.

A. J. tied the rope around Timmy's waist and Chester attached the hook onto the rope. Trixie told Timmy, "Please be careful, Timmy." At those words, she kissed him on the cheek. Timmy was in heaven. A. J. and Chester both shook their heads at their love stricken friend. Wanda was grinning ear-to-ear as was Cosmo and Poof. Chester said, "We will lower you down slowly." Timmy nodded. Chester lowered Timmy down with the help of A. J. and Trixie. Just when things were going smoothly, the rope broke and all four kids fell down from the rafters and landed on top of the band member holding the white wand guitar. Wanda looked at the rope and told Cosmo, "Cheep rope. I sure hope that the kids are alright."

We go down to the stage. Gene spoke into the microphone, "Okay, let's hear a guitar solo." The spotlight went on and they saw the four kids and Timmy was holding the white wand guitar. Paul asked, "Who the heck are they?" Chester asked, "Uh, would you believe that he's the Chosen One and we're his team?" The band asked, in unison, "The Chosen One and his team?" Just then, Kiss poofed up some weapons to defend themselves. Trixie started asked, scared, "So, you don't believe….?" Gene stated, "We are the galactic guardians of the white wand." A. J. said, "We thought you were Kiss!" Paul told him, "That's our day job. We've protected the white wand for centuries." The group was surprised, as you can tell.

Timmy stated, "Centuries wow. You're older than you look." Paul pointed towards his face and asked, "Why do you think we wear the make-up?" Gene explained, "And we knew that one day an agent of the Darkness or a Chosen savior and his team would come to claim it." Paul finished, "If you're the Chosen One, you must prove it." The stadium started to shake as Timmy's head started to pound yet again. Paul added, "And you might want to hurry." Just outside, the Darkness and the Eliminators were on their way to the stadium. Timmy asked, "Okay, how do we prove it?" Gene stated, "Bequeath to us the chosen heartiness and this axe is yours to light the Darkness." A. J. scratched his head and asked, "What in the world is that supposed to mean?" Chester added, "Good question." Paul told them, "We were hoping that you all knew." Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof floated down from the rafters.

Wanda told Timmy, "Timmy, they can't give you the wand unless you recite the ancient creed or say some ancient code or something!" Timmy got annoyed as he was trying forget his pounding head. He responded, "But, we don't know any ancient code! All I know is that I was erased from everyone's memories, figured out an impossible Kiss riddle, got chased by MERF to get to MARF, only for you to tell me that I need an ancient code which I don't have…." Timmy got close to the microphone and finished, "Because I'm just plain old Timmy Turner!" As he said his name, it echoed a bit. Timmy turned to his friends and asked, "I just said my name out loud, didn't I?" Trixie nodded and answered, "Big time." Paul added, "And it kind of echoed a bit."

Just then, the Eliminators busted in. They blast at them, forcing everyone to hide behind an amp. Gene turned to the group and said, "Okay, we believe you. The white wand is yours." Chester smiled and said, "Awesome!" A. J. asked, "But, how do we use it?" Paul asked, "You're kidding right?" Trixie responded, "Well, we're new at this!" The Eliminators destroy their hiding place and the Top Eliminator said, "**Show is over, Chosen One.**" Gene yelled, "The show is never over! Time to rock and roll!" They start to battle the Eliminators but the Eliminators make their weapons disappear. Paul pointed out, "Okay, all of our weapons are bye-bye." Timmy smirked and responded, "Not every weapon." He turned to Poof and pointed to the gadget on the Top Eliminator that looked like a teething ring.

He said, "Look, Poof! A teething ring!" A. J. asked, "What good is that going to do?" Before Timmy could answer, Poof chewed onto the ring and the Top Eliminator flicked the ring off as well as Poof. Both landed on the ground, safely. Timmy smiled at the sight while Chester said, "Remind me to keep a ring away from Poof." Trixie responded, "Done and done." Gene went over to the Top Eliminator and said, "Now, it is time for you to be eliminated!" At that moment, he took a deep breath and used a flamethrower to melt the Top Eliminator. Cosmo responded, "That's what I call bad breath!" More Eliminators come out of the melted metal and blast them. They all hide behind another amp.

A. J. turned to them and yelled, "You guys aren't the best guardians!" Paul responded, "Yeah, well you're not the best Chosen One and team either, bubs." At those words, the Eliminators destroyed the amp. Chester pointed out, "Well, we got to do something!" Trixie added, "Chester is right!" Timmy finished, "An army just isn't going to fall from the sky and help us!" Just then, Juandissimo's voice yelled, "That's what you think, Chosen Ones!" At that moment, the fairies showed up with bubble butts. Cosmo said, happily, "It's the other fairies! With bubble butts!" Juandissimo commanded, "Bubble butt brigade, attack!" At those words, they all popped their bubble butts and gummed down the Eliminators. Chester said, "Alright!" A. J. added, "They did it!" But the battle wasn't over just yet….


	12. The B B: The End?

October 20, 2002

12:00 p.m.

Las Vegas, Nevada

**Timmy's POV**

Paul turned to me and told me, "Light the Darkness Timmy! This is what you were chosen for!" I turned to Paul and responded, "But, I don't know how to play guitar!" _'And I sure wish Marty would've taught me before I left 1986!'_ I added to myself. Gene came over to me and said, "Timmy, don't play it…feel it." I looked over to my friends, my fairies, and the fairy guardians. They all gave me thumbs up as I looked down at this guitar. I close my eyes for a split second and I remembered when Marty was practicing with his band, the Pinheads and Annie, Uncle Emmet, Aunt Clara, and I were watching. As I remembered what Annie had told me, I opened my eyes and started to play.

My hands started to glow a white aura as I told everyone, "I…I feel it!" I kept playing and to my utter surprise, the audience started to cheer. The wand glowed a white aura and a white fire came from the guitar and blasted the Darkness. I heard my fairies and friends yelling to me, "Keep rocking Chosen One!" That's when I started to go a bit too far as I started to lick the guitar silly. Wanda annoyed, said, "Okay, that seems a bit too far." A. J. commented, "I agree." Paul shook his head and told them, "No, it isn't!" Gene seemed surprised and said, "Dude, that's a long tongue." Trixie shot him a look and responded, "Speak for yourself." Chester just kept chanting, "Go, Timmy, go!" The white fire came from the guitar again as it blasted the Darkness yet again. The Darkness then glowed a white light.

Wanda floated over to me and reported, "It's working!" The Darkness sucked in the Eliminators and retreating, freeing the planets it had eaten as well as Fairy World. Jorgen was also released as was Nacey, who somehow got captured as well. A man in the audience said, "Awesome light show!" At those words, the audience cheered. Cosmo floated over to me now and asked, "Is it over?" We all waited patiently and our patience was rewarded as the stars in the sky came back. My head had stopped pounding, so I was able to answer, "Now, it's over." I played a few notes on the guitar, silently thanking my uncle for coming to get me a year ago. If he hadn't, I shudder to think what might have happened.

Chester asked Paul, "So, you guys are actually fairy warriors?" Paul answered, "Well, we prefer the term…." Gene finished, "Magical Order of Rocking Fairies!" Cosmo asked, "You mean MORF? Not to be confused with MERF!" We all laughed at Cosmo's stupidity as a pink van crashed through the wall. It had three words on it, _"The MARF Machine"_. My dad, my mom, and Mr. Crocker got out. My dad said, "Yes, we made it to MARF!" My mom pointed out, "But we missed the show!" Mr. Crocker looked up to the ceiling and finished, "And it looks like they really blew the lid off the place too, man." My dad fell to his knees and yelled, "NO!" Just then, he asked, "Where are the bathrooms?" They ran off and I rolled my eyes, out of embarrassment. Paul and Gene told us, in unison, "We should like party."

We all exchanged smiles and the next thing we knew, we were in Fairy World, rocking out to Kiss. All of the fairies were back to normal and Jorgen approached me. He told me, "Just because you saved Fairy World doesn't mean that you're off the hook." Nacey came over and stopped him. She told him, "If you would stop following the rules and open your eyes, you would be able to see that Timmy knew what he was doing compared to you. After all, you were the one who stashed the fairies in a gumball machine." Nacey turned to me and added, "I think you did a fine job, Timmy. If I was the fairy commander, I tell you that you didn't need to use your magic muffin to assemble your team."

I perked up as I took the last piece out of my hat. I responded, "I almost forgot about it." Jorgen sighed as he said, "Listen, Turner. You're friends are now your responsibility. If they, at any time, reveal your secret…" I finished, "I know, Jorgen. I know." I walked away from them and went over to my friends and fairy family. Chester said, "This is wicked awesome, Timmy." A. J. asked, "What did Jorgen say?" I put the last piece of my magic muffin back in my hat and answered, "Well, Nacey stood up for my actions and she actually agreed that I did the right thing." Trixie asked, "She approves?"

I nodded and answered, "She approves. And if she approves, Jorgen will eventually warm up to the idea." Wanda nodded and responded, "That is true. After all, Nacey knows what she's doing as opposed to Jorgen. I still can't believe he disguised us as gumballs!" Just then, a man bolted in who looked like me. He said, "At last! I, Turbo Thunder, have completed my training and I am here to stop the Darkness!" He looked around and saw no Darkness and added, "Wait, am I late?" Nacey answered, "Big time!" We all laughed at the scene and unknown to any of us, the starts in the sky disappeared yet again. Cosmo responded, "He just did a me!" We all exchanged _'he has a point'_ looks and laughed. As I was laughing, my head started to pound yet again. Maybe things weren't as they seemed after all….

The end.


	13. E M P: A day in Fairy World

**The Exciting Middle Part**

October 21, 2002

7:45 a.m.

Fairy World

**Trixie's POV**

A. J., Chester, and I were on a tour of Fairy World. I was amazed on how beautiful it was. I turned to A. J. and asked, "Do you see Timmy?" A. J. shook his head and answered, "No, I'm afraid." Chester turned to us and said, "I find it odd that he's been acting kind of weird lately." A. J. nodded and added, "I find it strange as well. It's almost like….he's hiding something." I nodded in agreement and responded, "Yeah, but what could it be? Timmy has already told us everything…and I do mean everything." Just last night, Timmy had told us about what he had been up to for the past two years and it seemed like last year was the event full one.

Never a dull moment…except in late September, which was weird. We got to a convention hall, where we saw a bunch of fairies outside, waiting for it to open. Nacey came over to us and I asked, "Hi, Mrs. Cortex-O'Connell." Nacey giggled and answered, "You can call me Nacey or Nance. Timmy certainly does." Chester asked, "Have you seen him?" Nacey nodded and answered, "Yeah, he's due to show off your new video game at the convention in about ten minutes." A. J. asked, "What video game?" Nacey covered her mouth and said, "Whoops, I wasn't supposed to tell you. When you get into the convention hall, act surprised, okay?" I responded, "Uh, sure." Nacey smiled and said, "Thanks. See you guys later. I've got to get back to Dimmsdale." With that, she opened up a porthole and took off.

Chester asked, "What was that all about?" A. J. shrugged and answered, "I don't know but let's wait at the convention." I responded, "Sure, why not?." We waited outside of the hall and the doors opened. There were pictures of Chester, A. J., Timmy, and me all over the place. Timmy was on the stage. He saw us and waved us up. We went onto the stage as Timmy introduced us, "Lady and gentleman fairies, welcome to the game convention premiering the newest video game, _'Team Light Chronicles'_ video game!" I shot Timmy a look as we saw a demo of us fighting against the Darkness. But, it wasn't us. They were avatars! Chester turned to Timmy and asked, "You mean that whole experience….?" Timmy nodded and answered, "It's now a video game starting the four of us." I looked at the demo in surprise.

'_So, this is what Nacey was trying not to tell us.'_ I thought to myself with a giggle. A. J. turned to Timmy now and started asked, "But, why did you….?" Timmy answered, "Look, if it wasn't for you guys, I probably be at school right now trying to figure out my next move. You deserve the glory as much as I do." I smiled at Timmy's maturity. He added, "Besides, we've got a big headed friend already. We don't need other one." I giggled as I knew that he meant Jimmy Neutron. I responded, "Timmy, that's not nice but you are right. He does have a big head!" We all laughed as Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appeared. Wanda was holding a clipboard and she had a microphone on too. She told us, "You all are heroes since you saved Fairy World, the Virtual World, and stopped the Darkness!"

Cosmo floated over to us and said, "You guys are action heroes! Only you don't have rugged good looks, tight gluteus, trophy wives/husband who love you for your money as opposed to your first wives/husband who loved you when you had money. Oh, and you don't have cool catchphrases!" A. J. looked annoyed and responded, "Hey, our gluteus is very tight." Chester pointed out, "Sort of." I asked Cosmo, "Hey, what about me?" Cosmo answered, "You're a pretty girl. You don't need that stuff except that stuff at the end." Timmy turned to his fairy godfather and responded, with a blush, "I agree except for that stuff at the end." I blushed at what he was trying to say. He was a sweetheart.

Just then, the fairies started to chat, "Chosen Ones! Chosen Ones!" At that moment, a lightning bolt occurred and Turbo Thunder was there. He told them, "Do NOT cheer for A. J. Johnson, Chester McBadbat, Trixie Tang, and Timmy Turner! I am the true Chosen One!" A. J. groaned, "Oh no, here we go again." We all sighed as we let Turbo Thunder rant. He was doing that all last night. He finally stopped when Nacey knocked him out…in one move. He said, "For I, Turbo Thunder, trained myself for many years and would've defeated the Darkness easily. And I would have too. If I wasn't late." Chester giggled and whispered, "He probably fell asleep." I giggled a little as a fairy in the back yelled, "You stick!"

Turbo said, annoyed, "You won't think I stink when I save you all from the Darkness with my thunder pits!" Turbo started to demonstrate his turbo pits when he was hit by a bunch of tomatoes. The fairy in the back yelled, "You're thunder pits stick!" Wanda told Timmy, "Timmy, we still have a bunch of things to do." Timmy sighed and responded, "I know, Wanda. But, can I wish me and my friends' home first? Our parents have got to be worried about us. Well, at least their parents anyways…" At those words, a tear rolled down his face. My heart broke into two when I saw him like that. A. J. and Chester both looked sick to their stomachs. They felt so badly about Timmy's home life as did I.

Just when I was about to suggest for us to stay for awhile; A. J. offered, "Hey, Timmy. Why don't you come over to my place for awhile when you're done?" Timmy asked, "Are you sure? I don't want your parents to be burdened by a bad kid like me." Wanda scolded, "Timmy, you are not a bad kid! Your parents are the bad ones!" Timmy just rolled his eyes and shot back, "They wouldn't be if I was a girl." Before Wanda could yell at him again, to try to tell her that she loves him, Timmy just took off.

Cosmo stopped Wanda from going after him and advised, "I think he needs to be alone for awhile." Wanda looked worried as I was hoping that Timmy would use that last bite of his magic muffin to wish for them to be his parents. After all, they deserved him unlike those other ones. And was Cosmo actually being smart? That was scary! Wanda turned to us and said, "We'll poof you back home." A. J. asked, "Let us know if Timmy needs us okay?" Wanda nodded and with a poof, I found myself back at home. I knew that things weren't going to be the same…and I liked it. I had decided then and there to let everyone know my true side…whether they liked it or not.


	14. E M P: Yugopotamia

October 21, 2002

8:00 a.m.

Yugopotamia

**Author's POV**

King Grippulon comes out of the capitol and approached his wife, Queen Jipjorrulac. He took a deep breath and told his wife, "Another glorious Yugopotamia day. The garbage is in bloom." We look over to the garbage dump and see a lot of garbage there. He added, "The lake monsters are singing." A lake monster near-by roars. [Author: they call that singing? Huh, I guess so.] Queen Jipjorrulac looked up and finished, "And the sky is filled with giant fireballs headed right for us." King Grippulon was wrapped up in the past and started to say, "It's just like the night we…" He then realized what his wife had had said and blurted out, "Giant fireballs?" He looks and sees the fireballs land and Eliminators come out of them. The Eliminators start to attack everyone.

He yelled, "We're under attack!" King Grippulon runs over Queen Jipjorrulac, goes into the capitol, and he gets the three escape pods come out. Queen Jipjorrulac asked, "Are you sure you know how to work the royal escape pods?" King Grippulon looks annoyed and answered, "Of course! I'm the king! Watch!" He got out a remote controller and accidently blasts off one of the escape pods. He said, sheepishly, "One of us should been on that." Queen Jipjorrulac grabbed the remote and started to say, "Oh, give me that before you…" Before she could finish her sentence, she pressed the button and accidently blasted off another escape pod. She said, also sheepishly, "Eh, my bad."

King Grippulon pointed out, "Only the prince's pod is left! But, Mark is spending his days on Earth, hating his home planet, and chilling with the universe's greatest warrior, Timmy Turner." Queen Jipjorrulac pointed behind him and asked, "Isn't that Mark right there?" King Grippulon spun around and saw his son. Mark told them, "Yo, rental units! 'Sup? Okay, I came back home to get a new fake-I-fire as my old one is on the fritz and only converts me into ladies footwear." To prove his point, he spun his fake-I-fire and became a flat heeled shoe. He then became a high heel shoe. Queen Jipjorrulac said, "Ooh, nice pump!"

Mark turns back to normal but before he can grab another belt, more fireballs crash into the capitol and more Eliminators come out. King Grippulon puts Mark into his escape pod. He instructed his son, "Quick, go to Earth my son! And carry on the legacy of our beloved planet! Though you will be superior to earthlings, do not…" Before he could finish his statement, Queen Jipjorrulac blasted him off to Earth. King Grippulon shot his wife a look and yelled, "I wasn't finished!" The Eliminators corner them and point their blasters at them. Queen Jipjorrulac yelled, "But, I think we are!"

King Grippulon told her, "Well, then. Let me protect you my sweet." At those words, he put her in front of him protecting himself like several times before. The Eliminators suck them in and the Top Eliminator comes in. He grabbed the box of the fake-I-fire s and said, "**They will not escape us this time because they will come right to us.**" He lifted the box up the Darkness sucked it in. The Top Eliminator laughed as the Darkness started to eat up Yugopotamia. With Mark, he was seeing his home planet being eating up by the swirling vortex of death. He yelled, "Is there, like, anyone who can help us?"


	15. E M P: A morning in Dimmsdale

October 22, 2002

8:10 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**A. J.'s POV**

I got on the bus and started to head for school with Chester….and Trixie. She had sat down next to us, surprising not only Veronica but the rest of the bus as well, even Trixie's bodyguard. Veronica just walked away, sticking her nose up into the air. I turned to Trixie and told her, "You shouldn't have done that." Trixie smiled and responded, "I know but I wanted too. I made a vow that everyone would see my true side and that's exactly what they are going to see." Chester smiled at her and we stopped at Timmy's house. We waited for our leader but Anna came over instead.

We knew that Anna was really Nacey in disguise. She was probably covering for Timmy, since he was still in Fairy World. Ever since magic entered our lives just twenty-four hours ago, it seemed like our days were more exciting. We know knew an alien, a magical being, and fairies! I know knew what Timmy went through every day and I thought it was cool, especially when he stood up to Jorgen. Even Nacey stood up to Jorgen. Apparently, she was a lot like him but she wasn't a stickler to the rules. However, she was a force to be feared if you were on her bad side. I liked her better than Jorgen especially when she defeated Turbo Thunder in one move last night. That's why we all had a note to ourselves to not get on her bad side.

Anna told the bus driver, "Sorry Mr. Dee, but Timmy is going to be late today." Mr. Dee said, "Okay, thanks Anna." The bus closed up and we drove off as we saw Anna wave goodbye. We waved back. Then, we went past the Dimmsdale dump where Prince Mark Chang lived but there was nothing there….not even a spaceship. I couldn't help but wonder why the spaceship was gone. Chester, Trixie, and I exchanged worried looks. Chester told us, "Maybe there is something wrong on Yugopotamia." I asked, "But, the question here is….what?" Trixie answered, "I think we better go talk to Anna about this."

We got to the school where everyone got off the bus. We pretended to go into the school to throw off suspicion off of ourselves and then headed back to Timmy's house. When we got back we saw Anna being up held by Mark. What in the world? Just then, his mouth opened and out came a porthole…a porthole to the Darkness! Chester yelled, "It's an Eliminator!" Trixie responded, "Quick, we've got to save Anna!" At those words, we ran over to the Mark Eliminator and Anna. _'Hang on, Nance. We're coming.'_ I thought to myself.

**Anna/Nacey's POV**

What a day! Just when I thought the whole Darkness bit was over, Mark came over to me and reported that Yugopotamia was taken over by the Darkness. I said, "Oh great! I thought that this whole thing was over with!" Mark turned to me, grabbed me, and lifted me up, which was kind of weird. He said, "But, Timmy is, like, the Chosen One and he must help me fight!" This was extremely weird. I pointed out, "But, Timmy's not the Chosen One and…" I realized and added, "Wait. Timmy never told you that he was the Chosen One! And you're holding me kind of tight!" Mark responded, "Because I must…." Just then, his mouth opened and out came a porthole to the Darkness. He finished, "**Eliminate the four points of light.**" _'Four points of light? What the heck?'_ I thought to myself.

Just when I was about to blast the Eliminator with my own island magic but before I could that, Timmy's friends ran over. Using A. J.'s science skills, Chester's street smarts, and Trixie's disguises, they were able to stop the Mark Eliminator from taking me. I landed on the ground with a thud. The Mark Eliminator turned to the group and before he could do anything, an escape pod landed on the Eliminator, forcing it to return back to normal. Another Mark came out; it had to be the real Mark. He said, "Yo, Earth buds!" He saw us and asked, "What's up?" I went over to them and A. J. got out a robot arm from the wreckage and answered, "This only means one thing….the Darkness is back."

I said, "Phew, thanks for saving me you guys. I thought for sure I would wind up in the Darkness again." I added, "And man was it dark in there." Mark came over to me and said, "Anna! I'm, like, glad to see you! You've got to take me to Timmy Turner so that I may warn him about the evil robots and swirling vortex of death!" Trixie asked me, "Wait a minute. How do you two know each other?" Before I answered, I checked Mark over, making sure that he was the real one and he was.

I finally answered Trixie, "Timmy told me about Mark and we met about a year ago during F. L. A. R. G." Chester reported to Mark, "Timmy is in Fairy World right now but we can take you to him." Mark shot Chester a look and asked me, "How do they know about his weird colored friends?" I answered, "Look, I'll explain later but right now our main objective is get back to Fairy World, find Timmy and Turbo Thunder, and defeat the Darkness….again." _'Hence on again.'_ I thought to myself.

A. J. commented, "Sounds like a plan. You certainly know how to think things out, Nance." I shrugged and responded, "It's my job, A. J. And I do it better than Jorgen, that's for sure." With a wave of my hand, I opened up a porthole and said, "All aboard the porthole express!" We did as she instructed and jumped through the porthole. _'Hang on, Timmy. We're coming.'_ I thought to myself.


	16. E M P: Tellin' Jorgen

October 21, 2002

8:45 a.m.

Fairy World

**Timmy's POV**

I was enjoying my alone time in Fairy World. I started up a chat with Mama Cosma, Big Daddy, Cupid, and Juandissimo. I waved goodbye to all of them and ran into the Tooth Fairy in the park. She turned to me and smiled. She gushed, "Timmy, good to see you!" She hugged me and I felt like Marty and Annie getting a hug from Mrs. McFly when they got back from 1955. I responded, "Good to see you too, Tooth Fairy." She let go of me and asked, "Have you seen Nacey lately?" I shook my head and answered, "Not since the party last night." She looked a bit worried.

She and Nacey became good friends and they both agreed that Jorgen needed to think first and act later. In fact, they both vowed to do something about it. She wondered aloud, "Well, she didn't tell anyone that she was leaving the dimension. I hope she's okay." I scoffed and responded, "Nacey isn't a top agent in the Virtual World for nothing. Plus, Turbo Thunder wouldn't want to mess with her, especially after what happened last night." She nodded and said, "That's true." We giggled a little and just then, we heard a poof near-by…an atomic poof. I turned to the Tooth Fairy and said, "It sounds like that your husband is up to something." She nodded and asked, "Why don't you check it out? I have to go to Earth."

I nodded and said, "Okay, see you later." With a poof, she was gone and I followed the sound of the poof. While I was doing that, I called upon Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. They poofed to my side and we saw Jorgen. Before I could ask him what was going on, a porthole opened. Nacey disguised as Anna, A. J., Chester, Trixie, and Mark came through. Jorgen told us, "Hey, you guys just missed me banning _"Turbo Blunder"_ from Fairy World."

Nacey changed back to normal as they all shouted, in unison, "Oh no you didn't!" My head started to pound when they had said that. Something was defiantly wrong. A. J. asked, mad, "Where is he?" Jorgen rolled his eyes and answered, "Who knows? Who cares? He kept ranting…the Darkness is coming back!" He started to laugh and my friends shouted, "The Darkness is coming back!" My fairies and I shouted, in unison, "What?" Jorgen stopped laughing and responded, "Oh." At those words, he led us back up to the Cave of Destiny and my friends told me about what was going on.


	17. E M P: Back to the Cave

October 21, 2002

9:10 a.m.

Cave of Destiny

**Chester's POV**

We were up in the Cave of Destiny again. Jorgen put on the lights on and asked, "What are you saying? That I missed the hidden part of the cave prophecy?" Nacey nodded and answered, "That would be a defiant yes." Jorgen shot her a look and responded, "Look, Nance. I have the eyes of an eagle, the speed of a puma, and the wisdom of a great horned owl!" Nacey shot back, "Got that right. You stuck fairies into a gumball machine!" I got a whiff of Jorgen's breath as did everyone else. I added, jokily, "And he also has the breath of a skunk." A. J. waved it away and added, "I'll say." Trixie finished, "Two words Jorgen: breath mint." Nacey chuckled at our joke while Jorgen shot her another look.

Nacey stopped giggling as she realized who were teasing. _'Wow, Jorgen sure doesn't like to be teased.'_ I thought to myself. Timmy went over to a wall and clapped. It became light and we saw another cave drawing. Timmy read it aloud, "_'Part Two: How to Find the Second Wand'._" Jorgen responded, "Okay, maybe it is the eyes of a mole and the wisdom of a clothes hamper but I still have the strength of a lion!" We all shouted, "There's a second wand?" Cosmo floated over and pointed towards a cave drawing. He laughed and pointed out, "Hey, check this cave drawing out! This looks like the Eliminators taking over Fairy World!" We looked at it and saw that Cosmo was right. Cosmo stopped laughing and asked, "Corndog what?"

Unknown to us, the Eliminators were capturing all of the fairies. Jorgen rubbed his head and reported, "I just felt a disturbance in the fairy force like a thousand fairies cried out in agony." Nacey turned to us and said, "That is one sound you guys do not want to hear, trust me." We giggled at that joke. Jorgen ignored us and responded, "We must quickly deserter parts two of the prophecy and stop the Darkness…again." Mark got out some reading glasses and started to read the cave drawing. He reported, "Okay, it says, _'the second wand is on the dark side of the blue moon'_." My friends and I exchanged surprised looks and blurted out, "It's written in Yugopotamian?"

Mark took off his reading glasses and answered, "Cha and I got to tell you. It's kind of freaking me out a little." Jorgen pointed at him and responded, "You're freaked? I think my mole vision just saw those stalagmites moved!" A. J. pointed out, "But, stalagmites don't move!" Just then, the stalagmites turn into Eliminators. I said, "But, those do!" Nacey rolled her eyes and responded, "Those are so not stalagmites! Those are Eliminators!"

The Eliminators opened their mouths and started to suck in. They took Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Jorgen's wands. Jorgen yelled, "Ah, our wands!" They closed the porthole and threw at net at us. A. J., Trixie, Mark, Timmy, and I quickly dodged it and the net captured Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Jorgen, and Nacey. Mark yelled and grabbed onto us. He said, "Hold me, you guys!" The Top Eliminator said, "**And now I have you!**" Just then, I felt like I was going backwards out of the cave…and into Timmy's bedroom.


	18. E M P: Parents meet Godparents

October 22, 2002

9:20 a.m.

Fairy World/Dimmsdale

**Author's POV**

Nacey's eyes stopped glowing white as she used her island magic to escape her friends. The Eliminators were baffled, not knowing about Nacey's powers. One of the Eliminators said, "**We didn't see that escape porthole earlier.**" The other Eliminator said, "**And I have the eyes of a puma.**" Nacey breathed a sigh of silent relief. The last thing they needed was for them to know about her powers. If they knew about her powers, she would shudder at what would happen. The Top Eliminator instructed, "**Put these with the others. Then find and eliminate the four points of light.**" Wanda asked, "What does he mean by _"others"_?" The Eliminators picked up the net and took the five of them to Abacatraz. Cupid and Juandissimo were in a cell together. Cupid pointed out to the Eliminator, "You cannot keep all of Fairy World locked up! Love always conquers Darkness." Juandissimo declared, "And my sexiness can never be contained!" At those words, he ripped his shirt and added, "See?"

The Eliminators lowered a metal door on the cell and they threw our four fairies and the magical being in other cell. Wanda floated over and said, "Oh, no! We're locked in Abacatraz, Fairy World's maximum security prison and who know what happened to the kids!" Nacey responded, "Relax, Wanda. I used my island magic to escape them to Timmy's bedroom. They should be safe there." Cosmo perked up and asked, "What do you mean by _'should be'_?" Nacey pointed out, "With the fake-I-fire s under their possession, all the Eliminators have to do is capture real McCoy's and send them here. By doing that, they can take their place. It should be in matter of minutes we'll have company…mortal company."

Jorgen turned to his magical being friend and asked, "Can you get us out of here?" Nacey closed her eyes and nothing happened. She shook her head and answered, "I can't. Something is blocking my magic." Wanda sighed and responded, "Looks like we'll have to wait for so kind of help." Jorgen responded, "Either that or for Johnson, McBadbat, Tang, and Turner to do their thing." Nacey told them, "As long as Mark is with them things might go smoothly." Cosmo responded, "Boy, you're Miss Negativity today." Poof nodded and said, "Poof, poof."

Meanwhile, our heroes reappeared in Timmy's bedroom. Mark seemed pleased and said, "Cool, we're wall vomit!" Timmy turned to his friends and asked, "So, they have Mark's fake-I-fire s?" Chester answered, "Yeah that they do." A. J. thought for a minute and responded, "We need to find out a way to find that blue moon." Trixie asked, "Yeah, but how?" Mark was getting annoyed and he asked, "What's going on, bros and sis?" Timmy sighed and he answered, "The Darkness wants to destroy us and so we have to find a second wand and destroy the Darkness first. Oh yeah and you're our new sidekick."

Mark shook his head and responded, "Yeah…no. You see it's the Chosen Uno, not the Chosen Duo. So, you guys go out and battle the suck-y bots and the not Chosen One….that's moa, will stay here and protect the house." A. J. pointed out, "May we remind you that you lost your entire planet to that thing?" Chester added, "And you read the prophecy!" Trixie asked, "Now, are you a man or a mouse?" Mark spun his fake-I-fire and turns into a mouse. He answered, "Like, squeak?" Timmy was annoyed and he yelled, "Fine! We'll do it ourselves! At least we know what we're doing. A. J. has the smarts of a…really smart animal, Chester has the street knowledge of a….knowledgeable animal, Trixie has the disguise genes of a….disguise animal, and I have the speed of a….really fast animal."

A. J. smiled at their leader and friend. He liked having as Timmy called it, _'the smarts of a really smart animal'_. Chester also smiled at their leader and friend. He also liked having as Timmy called, _'street knowledge of a knowledgeable animal'_. Trixie just blushed and smiled as well. She liked having as Timmy called it, _'the disguise genes of a disguise animal'_. Timmy reported, "Now, we've got to find away to get to the blue moon." A. J. pointed out, "Well, we can't use Mark's spaceship." Mark nodded and responded, "Yeah, I left it on Yugopotamia which of course is gone. But, the good news I have no idea where this blue moon is that you seek." Chester said, "Uh, that's bad news."

Mark recovered and corrected, "Oh yeah. I meant to say that the bad news I have no idea where the blue moon is." He laughed a little bit as he turned back to normal. Trixie pointed out, "Okay, we have no spaceship, we have no idea where the blue moon is, and there is no one to help us since the Darkness probably took all of our loved ones!" The sound of their parents in danger, made our heroes went into a panic mode. And they were.

Back in Abacatraz; the Turners, Tamara and Terrance; the Tangs, Jeffery and Rebecca; the Johnsons, Alex and Helen; and Chester's dad, Bucky; had just arrived. Tamara asked her husband, "Where are we again?" Terrance answered, "The last thing I remember was us getting sucked into a man who looked exactly like me!" Alex responded, "Helen and I cerise that we were abducted by some sort of alien race that can shape shift into any form they want." Terrance said, "Either that or was a bad batch of cocktail weenies…" One of the Eliminators responded, "**The genius is right. We're aliens.**" Rebecca responded, "Aliens? Right." Jeffery asked, "What are you going to show us next?" Bucky answered, jokily, "Fairies, probably." Terrance scoffed and responded, "Ha! There isn't a bad batch of weenies in the world bad enough to get me into believing that."

The Eliminators opened the cell and the parents saw Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Jorgen, and Nacey. Terrance added, "Bad! Bad weenies!" They all fainted at the sight. Cosmo floated over and said, "Awesome! A fainting party!" Cosmo fainted as well. Nacey yelled, "Cosmo, you idiot!" One of the Eliminator said, "**I like the funny green dude.**" They close the cell and walked off. Wanda yelled, "Get us out of here!" Jorgen responded, "Fear not, Wanda. For if I know Johnson, McBadbat, Tang, and Turner, they are probably hurdling through space with the speed of space cheetahs to obtain the second wand and saving us all!" Nacey sighed and pouted. She added, "We can only hope."


	19. E M P: The Villains

October 22, 2002

9:30 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Timmy's POV**

My head was still pounding as I knew that we were in trouble. That was oblivious and I knew it wouldn't stop until we were out of danger. I had learned that when I was in 1985-A. I rubbed my head and A. J. noticed. A. J. asked, "Are you okay, Timmy?" I answered, lying through my teeth, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." _'Not really.'_ I added in my mind. Chester responded, "Timmy, we can tell that something is wrong." Trixie asked, sweetly, "Now, what is wrong?" I sighed and answered, half of it the truth, "My head pounds every time I sense that we're in danger. And until we get out of this trouble, it will continue to pound." There was an eerie silence just then. Mark broke the silence and asked, "Uh, isn't there someone who hates you guys that can help us?" A. J. smiled and answered, "I can think of one."

The next thing we knew, we were headed for Crocker's place. We looked into the house and saw nothing. Chester reported, "He's not here." Trixie asked, "Now what?" I answered, "Follow me. There is another way to find Crocker." I led them to the school and we used Crocker's locker to get down to the Crocker Cave. Crocker was looking through his telescope and a computer voice said, "Fairy World not detected." Crocker, annoyed, yelled, "Curses!" He spun around and saw us. He screamed and said, "I didn't steal anything! I mean…" Mark grabbed him, lifted him up, and then drops him. He reported, "Bad news, he's not a metal suck-y bot." Chester corrected, "Uh, Mark. That's good news." I giggled a little under my breath.

Crocker asked, "What's going on here and how did you sneak this squid past mother?" Trixie looked annoyed and creep out. She asked, "You still live with your mom?" A. J. added, "Dude that is so weak." I explained, "Long story short. We're being hunted down by an evil black porthole in space and need your help to locate a mystical and magical blue moon." Crocker demanded, "Tell me that you have fairies and we have a deal." I sighed as seeing that was the only way to get things going. I responded, "I have fairies." Crocker started to yell, "No use in denying it!" He realized and added, "Oh, man. That was anti-climatic. But, I'm a man of my word." He looked through his telescope and finished, "On my many failed attempts to find Fairy World, I did find this blue moon in the Vegan system. Gives off a large magic reading but detected no life on the moon."

I looked through the telescope and told them, "The star crater! That's it!" A. J. commented, "We need to get to that moon…" Chester finished, "And fast!" Crocker brought out a remote and pressed a button. A rocket came up. I whistled jokily feeling like I was looking at my uncle's mansion back in 1955…which I never had the pleasure of seeing. Crocker yelled, "Behold, the Crocker rocket!" Mark, impressed, asked, "Dude, aren't you like a teacher? How do you afford all of this stuff?" Crocker looked around and asked, "Remember the funds for the new school's science wing that went missing?" Trixie answered, "Yeah?" Crocker answered simply, "You're looking at them." Chester asked, "And this will help us get to the blue moon of Vegan?" Crocker turned to his remote and asked, "Does this answer your question?"

At those words, he pressed the button and the rocket blasted off without us. Crocker added, sheepishly, "We probably should've been on that." Mark screamed and asked, "What are we going to do now? We have to save my planet and I cannot pull a space ship out of my pants!" A. J. answered, "Calm down. We know where the second wand is." Trixie asked, "But, how are we going to get a spaceship?" I smirked and answered, "All I need is a laptop, a high speed Internet connection, and a whooping cushion." Mark dug into his pants and brought out a laptop, a high speed Internet connection and a whooping cushion. He responded, "Bingo." I shot him a look and he added, "What? I said I couldn't pull a space ship out of my pants."

I responded, "Good point." While I was uploading the video, Chester asked Mark, "So, you're really Justin Jake Austin?" Mark nodded and answered, "Yup. I'm the Earth teen dream with three first names." A. J. turned to me and asked, "So, is Mark that same alien that we thought was a toy two years ago?" I nodded and answered, "Bingo." We got outside when I was able to upload the video to the Internet. I counted down and down came the Death Ball. Out came Dark Laser, with his laser sword/light stick pointed right at me. He said, angrily, "Turner, this time you've gone too far. I told you about my inferable boil in confidence!" Trixie turned to me and asked, "Uh, Timmy. What's with the Dark Vader look alike?" I pushed Dark Laser back into the Death Ball and told them, "I'll explain on our way to the Vegan system."

Dark Laser told me, "We are not done with this conversation…" I pushed him in and cleaned my hands. Mark came over to us and asked, "But guys are you sure this army is large enough to defeat the Darkness?" Chester, A. J., and I exchanged smiles. Chester told him, "Nope." A. J. added, "We're missing one critical and violent ingredient." At those words, I took out a fake cash register. I pushed a button and that made a ching chang sound. Vicky runs over to us and said, "Money, money!" I tormented, "Get the cash machine, Vicky! Get it girl!" I threw the cash machine into the Death Ball and she went chasing after it. Mark poked me and told me, "The evil and vocations Vicky! Nice."

Trixie came over to me and asked, "Are you sure that Vicky's a good idea, Timmy?" I answered, "It was because of her I got Cosmo and Wanda in the first place. That and my parents had a hand in that too." Trixie looked at me and just when I thought she was going to say I'm sorry, she actually kissed me. Not on the cheek or on the forehead….on the lips. I was in heaven. I now knew how Marty felt about Annie. We broke out it and she said, "I am sorry about your parents Timmy but you got to keep in mind that if that they didn't get into your life, it would be terrible." _'Not exactly.'_ I thought to myself. We got into the Death Ball without saying another word. Vicky asked, when we blasted off, "What's going on here? There is fake money in this! And why are we in an evil space pod?" A. J. explained, "Evil robots are hunting us down along with an evil wall of Darkness and they've captured our families."

Chester added, "We can only defeat it with the help of our enemies, that is you guys, and us finding a mystical and magical blue moon to stop it." We all smiled and tried to sell it. Vicky asked, "Why should we help you?" Trixie smiled and tried, "Because it is the right thing to do." The villains shot her a look and Mark said, "Nice try." I offered, "I'll give Vicky twenty bucks, Crocker can see my fairies, and Dark Laser can destroy me when this is all over." My friends shot me a look and yelled, "Timmy!"

I leaned into them and said my voice near a whisper, "Not like he could." The enemies looked thrilled and responded, in unison, "Deal!" Dark Laser typed on his computer and reported, "I'll set the coordinates for the Vegan system." He laughed weirdly at that and we blasted off for the Vegan system. _'I hope my mom and dad are okay. And sure hope Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are okay too.'_ I thought to myself.


	20. E M P: Let the chaos start

October 22, 2002

10:00 a.m.

Abacatraz/Fridgandara

**Author's POV**

The parents were staring the fairies and the magical being. They were in shock and who could blame them? Alex and Helen in oblivious shock in seeing things that weren't supposed to exist. Bucky, Tamara, Terrance, Jeffery, and Rebecca were in just plain shock. Nacey didn't like the quiet atmosphere and neither did Jorgen. Wanda didn't like it either but Cosmo was using it to try charades. Poof was scared stiff for his big brother and his friends and no one could blame him. Nacey tried her powers yet again but nothing happened. She reported, "I'm still getting nothing. I think it might be best if I use X-Caliber to bust us out of here." Jorgen told her, "Do it." She got up and got out a base of a laser sword. She closed her eyes, pressed a button on the base and out came X-Caliber, the most powerful laser sword in the world. The parents gasped in surprised and Wanda told them, "We'll explain later. As soon as Nacey gets us out, we have to find the wands, and find out where the kids are."

Nacey opened her eyes and used her sword craftily and sliced the metal bars like they were paper. They got out of the cell and Jorgen hugged his friend rather tightly. He instantly let go and blushed out of embarrassment. Then, they saw that they were surrounded by Eliminators. Nacey rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh, an ambush. That is so un-original." She should know, since amubhses were a villain's speciality. Jorgen offered, "I'll help if Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof can find our wands." Wanda responded, "You bet. Come on, everyone." Wanda took the lead and everyone followed, leaving Nacey and Jorgen behind to fight off the Eliminators.

Meanwhile, our heroes landed on a planet called Fridgandara. They were all dressed up like Star Wars characters. They were also in a trap as well! Everyone was battling well but the tables quickly turned as Dark Laser, Vicky, and Crocker was captured rather quickly. The Top Eliminator had Timmy cornered and told him, "**Get the Chosen One.**" Timmy perked up at this chance to pass the buck and responded, "Exactly! Get the Chosen One! But the Chosen One is not here. I'm Timmy Turner. You want Turbo Thunder. Me, Timmy not Turbo." He went over to the Top Eliminator as did he team. Chester said, "So, let's call this a big mix-up." A. J. added, "And go back to our lives back in Dimmsdale." Trixie finished, "Okay? Okay!" They all shook the hand of the Top Eliminator, making him short circuit.

Before they fainted, they said, "**Chosen Ones made nice….does not compute….**" At those words, they all collapsed. Mark came over and told them, "Dudes, you did have a plan! You used your Chosen Ones death grip!" Chester pointed out, "Uh, all we did was shake his hand." Mark responded, "And that works too."

They all got out of the cantina that they were in and A. J. shouted, "Yes! We are the four points of light!" Just then, the Darkness arrived. Trixie asked, "What in the world does that thing want?" The Darkness answered, _"A. J. Johnson, Chester McBadbat, Trixie Tang, and Timmy Turner."_ Timmy turned to his alien pal and asked, "Any last words buddy?" Mark answered, "Actually just one comes to mind." After he had said that, he screamed as a pink comet saved them from certain doom. The pink comet brought them to a desert pink planet. All of our heroes looked up and blurted out in unison, "It is you!"


	21. E M P: More chaos

October 22, 2002

10:10 a.m.

Abacatraz/Thunder World/Blue moon

**Author's POV**

Meanwhile, Nacey and Jorgen were still working together to defeat the Eliminators. Both Nacey and Jorgen were dodging everything that they threw at them. Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and the parents found a vault. Terrance tried to open it as did Jeffery, Alex, and Bucky. Jeffery reported, "No luck." Bucky asked, "Now what?" Cosmo answered, "Stand back! For I have the speed of a running shoe! The wisdom of a throw pillow…and a baby that knows martial arts! Chop it down, Poof!" Cosmo threw Poof at the vault and Poof chomped it down like he was instructed. Wanda got out her wand and gave her husband back his wand. Poof took his rattle but just then, Eliminators that heard the commotion came over. Terrance turned to Cosmo and asked, "I know I'm not my son but can I make a wish?" Cosmo answered, "Given the….uh…" Wanda cut to the chase and told him, "Yes!" Terrance took a deep breath and wished, "I wish that all of the Eliminators in Abacatraz will be short circuited."

With a wave of their wands, Terrance's wish was granted. Helen told him, "Great job, Terrance!" Tamara yelled, "Get them!" While they were attacking the Eliminators that jumped them, Jorgen and Nacey were noticing the effect of Terrance's wish. Jorgen turned to Nacey and said, "Things just keep getting exciting around here." Nacey responded, "So I've noticed." Jorgen added, "This reminds me of the time we saved Fairy World when we first met." Nacey smiled and responded, "I remember that well." After she had said that, she and Jorgen went back to battling the Eliminators.

Meanwhile, on the deserted pink planet, our heroes had saw that no other than Turbo Thunder saved them. Chester blurted out, "Turbo Thunder?" Trixie asked, "You saved us?" Turbo answered, "Of course! That's what I do! I save people from the Darkness and I know all!" He then asked, "So, where's that second wand?" Mark came over and accused, "Oh, now I get it! You saved us so we tell you were the wand is." Turbo pointed out, "Hey, that's still saving. And I would've gone to the Cave of Destiny myself but…." A. J. finished, "Jorgen banished you." Turbo rolled his eyes. He didn't like that part. He added, "And I was a bit busy, too." Timmy asked, "Busy doing what?" Turbo pointed to over the horizon at a hotel and answered, "Building Thunder World! Where people will come and celebrate my victory over the Darkness and buy a ton of Thunder wear and various Thunder themed items." The group rolled their eyes and at that moment, the Darkness arrived. It called out, _"A. J. Johnson, Chester McBadbat, Trixie Tang, and Timmy Turner." _

Turbo grabbed Timmy and demanded, "Tell me where the second wand is so that we may defeat the Darkness and so I can have my grand opening!" Timmy told him, "If we tell you, you have to take us along with you." Turbo responded, "Yes, of course! We'll defeat the Darkness together as a team!" He turned around and saw the Darkness eating Thunder World. He added, "Hurry, it's eating Thunder World!" A. J., Chester, Trixie, and Mark shot him a _'are you sure'_ looks but Timmy took a chance. He told Turbo, "The wand is on the blue moon in the Vegan system! There is a star crater and…." Turbo dropped Timmy and said, "Later!" He ran over to his rocket ship and he took off.

Unknown to him, our heroes snuck aboard. Turbo gets to the blue moon and went over to the wand. Our heroes came out of their hiding place and ran over. At that moment, a rock guardian appeared from underneath the wand. A. J. pointed out, "That must be the protector of the wand!" The guardian told Turbo, "Before this wand you can posses; you first must past the Chosen test." Turbo responded, angrily, I don't have time for tests! Test this! Perish rock warrior in the mighty spun of my Thunder clap!" Turbo claps, creating a shield around him but the rock guardian flicks him over the horizon.

Mark turned to our heroes and pointed out, "I don't think he's the Chosen One." Chester responded, "I think you're right." The rock guardian turned and asked, "Who goes there?" He saw our heroes and told them, "Before this wand you can posses; you first must past the Chosen test." Timmy told him, "Look, I don't want to fight you! But, we need that wand to light the Darkness, save our parents, and sidekick's planet. Please, we need your help." The rock guardian seemed impressed and responded, "The Chosen Ones never attacks unless attacked and always trusts before mistrusting. It is you all." The rock guardian slammed down on the ground and a holster came up. The rock guardian held out the wand and added, "Here is you wand, Chosen Ones." Trixie smiled and said, "Awesome! We really are the Chosen Ones!" Just before Timmy can grab the wand, the Darkness arrives and takes the rock guardian. The wand falls to the rocks below where the Top Eliminator takes it. The Top Eliminator asked, "**Looking for this?**" Our heroes look terrified at the sight.

Meanwhile, back in Abacatraz, the fairies freed the enemies. Vicky asked, "Who? What? Where?" Dark Laser took out Flipsy and said, happily, "Flipsy!" Crocker freaked out over the fairies. When Nacey and Jorgen were finally done defeating the Eliminators, they ran over to the team. Wanda asked Dark Laser, "Where are the kids?" Dark Laser answered, "If they got away, they should be on the blue moon of Vegan." Jorgen yelled, "To the blue moon of Vegan!" He turned to Nacey and asked, "We have everything and all the pieces, right?" Nacey nodded and answered, "Yes, Jorgen. We're good." Jorgen added, "I hope we are not too late!" With an atomic poof, they headed towards the blue moon.


	22. E M P: Goodbye?

October 22, 2002

11:00 a.m.

Blue moon

**Timmy's POV**

My friends and I were staring down the Eliminators and the Top Eliminator. The Top Eliminator told us, "**No magic wand can stop us, Chosen Ones. We'll just keep coming in greater numbers than before. It's over and it is time you all finally met the Darkness.**" I cringed, waiting for something to happen. More Eliminators showed up behind us, holding wands. The one said, "**Think again.**" The Eliminators behind us turned into my fairies, Jorgen, Nacey, our enemies, and our parents. Jorgen added, "Robot punk!" My dad instructed us, "Duck, kids!" My mom added, "Oh, but don't get your pants dirty!" I rolled my eyes but did what I was told as did my friends.

They blasted the Eliminators with a combination of fairy and island magic. When we saw that they were gone, we were quickly reunited with our families. Mr. Johnson told us, "Thanks to Mrs. Cortex-O'Connell, we were all able to escape Abacatraz." Nacey smiled and told him, "Please, Mr. Johnson. Call me Nacey." Jorgen turned to her and responded, "And that is why none of us mess with her." Nacey just smiled at her fairy friend. Even I knew better! Just then, the Darkness started to suck in everything. Bucky yelled, "Kids, you've got to do something and fast!" I took the wand out of the rocks and my friends helped me. We ran over to the holster and we all shouted, "Now say goodbye to the Darkness…forever!"

We slammed the wand into its holster. It created a pulse, forcing me and my friends to the ground. We watched as the wand extended up and did nothing. Nacey and Jorgen both exchanged terrified and surprised looks. Nacey knew of the fairy legends very well, just like Jorgen so they both knew something was wrong. Nacey told us, "That isn't right….." Jorgen explained, "It should be firing a laser that blasts back the Darkness or something but it is not firing the laser!" Just then, the Darkness started to suck in everyone. Poof, Cosmo, Wanda, my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Mr. and Mrs. Tang, Mr. McBadbat, Crocker, Vicky, Dark Laser, Jorgen, and Nacey.

Jorgen slammed down his wand to give him some leverage. Nacey used her powers to anchor the wand down, to make sure that they weren't going anywhere's. A. J. yelled, "Now what do we do?" Jorgen yelled, "Just say the word and I'll poof us out of here!" Chester pointed out, "But, no matter where we go, the Darkness will follow us!" Trixie responded, "There has to be another way!" My dad asked, "What does it want?" The Darkness responded, _"A. J. Johnson, Chester McBadbat, Trixie Tang, and Timmy Turner." _

My friends and I heard this and we turned to one other. We were in sheer terror. We had put everyone that we knew and love...and hated was in this mess because of us. That's when we decided as we exchanged nods. I yelled, "We think it wants…us!" We ran up the chain of our families, fairies, enemies, and one of the most powerful magical beings in the Virtual World. Our parents called out our names. We told them, "We got to stop the Darkness before it takes you all!"

We got to Poof at that moment; we knew that we couldn't turn back. I said to Poof, "Take care, baby bro." Poof had tears in his eyes as I grabbed my friends' hands and we jumped. I said, in my mind, _'Farewell, everyone and may we meet again. And thanks again for everything, Uncle Emmet.'_ I closed my eyes and blacked out.

**Nacey's POV**

I…I couldn't believe what I was seeing and neither could anyone else for that matter. A. J., Chester, Trixie, and Timmy risked their lives to safe ours! The Darkness took off and I could've sworn that I saw the four of them glow a white light just before the Darkness took them. I knew that glow well. Too well... Everyone landed on the rocky surface after the Darkness was gone and that eerie silence came back. Mrs. Tang said, with a tear rolling down her face, "They saved us all." T responded, shaken a bit, "That they did."

Vicky cried out, "I'll never call them twerps again!" Mark went over to her and wrapped his _"arm"_ around Vicky and responded, "There, there Vicky. Let me hold you and comfort you and make out with you…" At that moment, Vicky punched him in the stomach. Mark added, hurt, "I lack air." Jorgen was still shaken but he poofed up a giant spaceship anyways. He told us, "The Chosen Ones saved us. Now, we must save them!" Dark Laser pointed at it and asked, "That's big. Are you sure you know how to fly it?"

Jorgen pulled out a remote and answered, "Does this your question?" My gift of knowing kicked in and tried to tell Jorgen, "Jorgen, wait a second!" Too late as Jorgen pressed the button and the spaceship took off…without us. I slapped my forehead and pointed out, "We were supposed to be on that…." Jorgen just yelled, "Dang it!" I sighed out of being annoyed. Sometimes I wonder why I'm his friend….

To be continued….


	23. The F E: Home safe and sound?

**The Final Ending**

(We are somewhere in space.)

_Cosmo's voice: When we last saw our heroes, they jumped into the Darkness to save their families. (He pauses.) Okay, let's move on with the story. That's all I got. (There is nothing but silence.) Hello? Anyone? (There is still silence.) Wow, it's really dark out here…._

October 23, 2002

7:50 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Author's POV**

All of our heroes were tossing and turning in their sleep. They all were having nightmares about what happened just yesterday. They all woke up in a split of an eye, seeing each other, for what seemed to be the first time in eons. Unknown to all of them except for Timmy, the moment they woke up, Timmy's head started to pound. They looked around and discovered that they were in the Timmy Cave. Just then, a poof happened and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared.

Wanda told her husband, "Oh, look Cosmo. The kids are awake and they are okay!" Cosmo responded, "Let's celebrate!" At those words, he poofed on some bling-bling and turn tables and then he poofed up some balloons and elephants. It was making too much noise, so Wanda poofed it all away. Cosmo asked, "What, to bumping homies?" Chester turned to the fairies and said, "Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof! You're here and you're alive!" Trixie asked, "What I was just dreaming…real?" Chester and A. J. perked up as the listened to her explanation. She explained, "I was dreaming that we were all on this blue moon and we threw ourselves at the Darkness."

A. J. answered, "I'm not sure, Trixie." The young genius turned to the pink haired fairy and asked, "What happened, Wanda?" Timmy was in so much pain from his head pounding, that he couldn't say anything. Wanda explained, "That was no dream. You four did throw yourselves into the Darkness and defeated it once and for all." Chester asked, "We defeated the Darkness?" A. J. commented, "I don't remember anything after the wand didn't work." Trixie turned to Timmy and saw that he was holding his head. At that moment, Trixie remembered what Timmy told them before…that his head only pound when they were in serious trouble and/or danger. Could it be that they were…?

Before Trixie could finish that thought, Wanda explained, "Well, that is true A. J. After that didn't work, the four of you jumped into the Darkness and used your _'Chosen Ones'_ powers to make it explode. You're heroes! Jorgen erased everyone's memories until Nacey can find a way to see if they are worthy to keep this secret." Chester responded, "Well, if anyone can find a way it would be her." A. J. nodded in agreement and said, "That's true." Trixie turned to their leader, her boyfriend yet again. He was still holding his head. Trixie could've sworn that Timmy muttered under his breath, "It is 1985-A all over again." She couldn't help but wonder what he had meant by that.

A. J. turned to their leader as did Chester and they saw the same thing Trixie did. Wanda asked, "Are you okay, Timmy?" Timmy couldn't answer, his head was pounding badly. Just then, the fairies were fizzling…like a bad computer program. A. J. picked up at this and responded, "Wait a minute! Fairies aren't supposed to fizzle like that!" Chester added, "And this place doesn't have that welcoming aura like it usually does." Trixie finished, "And Timmy's head pounds whenever we're in danger. So, that means…." Just then, Eliminators busted in. Chester yelled, "Ah! Eliminators!" Trixie added, "That's why Timmy's head was pounding!" A. J. finished and concluded, "So, the Darkness wasn't defeated!"

The one Eliminator said, "**That's right. And you're not in Dimmsdale.**" The Eliminator took off his head and revealed…Jorgen! He added, "You're in the Darkness!" The other two Eliminators were Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Cosmo and Wanda said, in unison, "Hi, kids!" Poof added, "Poof, poof!" The kids gasped in shock except Timmy. The real fairies turned the other fairies into the Eliminators. Jorgen told them, "Listen to us! This is all an illusion to discrete you four so you all won't defeat the Darkness!" Just then, the Top Eliminator showed up and tried to block them from leaving. He told them, "**And I'm glad that this foolishness is over so that I may finally eliminate the four points of light.**" The kids screamed in terror as Jorgen grabbed them and started to take off.

Suddenly, the Timmy Cave and Dimmsdale turned into the Darkness. Chester asked, "What's going on?" Trixie asked, "Where are we?" Wanda explained, "When you four sacrificed yourselves to the Darkness, you were taken to the heart of the Darkness and now we're getting you out." A. J. looked up a head and saw that the porthole was closing. A. J. told them, "Ah, the porthole is closing!" Cosmo yelled, "Jorgen, do something!" Jorgen pressed on button on the scooter that read, _"Warp speed"_. Jorgen pressed the button and they blasted out of there before the porthole could close. They got away and the Eliminators stopped where they were.

The Darkness demanded, _"Must have A. J. Johnson, Chester McBadbat, Trixie Tang, and Timmy Turner."_ The Top Eliminator turned to the Darkness and asked, "**Why? So you can keep them close to your heart and expose your one true weakness? The Chosen Ones are not to be trifled with.**" The Darkness started to suck them in and said, _"Return to me, now."_ The Top Eliminator responded, "**I will not return! You cannot make me!**" With that, he blasted the Darkness with a cannon. The Darkness cried out in agony. It turned back to its top agent and said, _"But, I __can__ un-make you!"_

With that, the Darkness shined a light on the Top Eliminator, destroying it and sending the pieces back down to Earth. The other Eliminators turned to the Darkness and it told them, _"The four points of light must not be eliminated."_ One of the Eliminators responded, "**Got it, totally clear.**" The other Eliminator said, "**Four points of light, no eliminate-o.**" [Author: I can't believe that I just wrote that again. Lol.] The Darkness added, _"Find the four points of light and bring them to me."_ With that, the Darkness sent out its Eliminators to find and search for the four points of light.


	24. The F E: Plans

October 23, 2002

8:00 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**A. J.'s POV**

We re-arrived back in Timmy's room. Our faces had gotten flat from the speed we were traveling. I saw Nacey in the room who looked like she had just collapsed. Timmy wished, "I wish our faces were normal!" With a poof, we were all back to normal and Jorgen went over to his magical being friend. He held her in his arms, worried. It was like Timmy said. Jorgen did once love her…and probably still did.

Nacey awoke and Jorgen said, "You did a fine job, my old friend by holding that porthole open long enough for us to escape with the kids." Nacey smiled at her fairy friend, got up in a fast fashion, and said, "It's my job." Chester asked, changing the subject, "So, we weren't in Dimmsdale?" I answered, "Apparently not. We must've been living some sort of fantasy." Wanda responded, "That's right." Trixie told them, "And now that we're out it will probably come back and get us!" Cosmo said, "I would put money on that." He turned to his wife and asked, "Can I have some money?" Timmy let go of his head, which meant we were out of danger…for now.

Timmy asked, "And now we're going to Timmy's Cave where army are is assembled and ready to battle the Darkness?" Jorgen reported, "Bingo!" We got outside, pulled down on the mailbox, and we got into the Timmy Cave. Everyone said, in unison, "Welcome back kids!" I saw my parents and instantly hugged them. I got the biggest hug of my life. Bucky held Chester feverishly as did Mr. and Mrs. Tang with Trixie. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof hugged Timmy as well as did his parents. Mark went over to Timmy after we all hugged our parents and said, "Dude, glad to see you're back." Timmy smiled at his alien pal and he added, "But, you guys must help me free my planet."

Jorgen added, "And help me and Nance free Fairy World." Nacey finished, "And help us stop the Darkness." Timmy reported, "And that's what we are going to do…together." He turned to me and asked, "Do you think you can get us a status report?" I nodded and answered, "You bet!" I got on the supercomputer and started to do what I was good at. My mom and dad helped me. Timmy told Chester, "You and your dad better get us some food. We're going to need it to get fueled up." Chester said, "Aye, aye captain!" With that, Chester and his dad went out for supplies.

Timmy then told Trixie, "Trixie, we're going to need battle gear and stuff. Can you and your folks handle?" Trixie responded, "You bet we can!" With that, Trixie and her parents headed out too. Jorgen asked Nacey, "Do you think you can get some sort of surveillance gear in Fairy World?" Nacey answered, "With one magical spell tied behind my back. Be back soon." I heard a porthole open and I turned to our leader. He looked on the computer and asked, "What have you got?" I answered, "Just an ordinary meteor shower." Timmy held his head and I added, "Or maybe not." I couldn't help but wonder how Timmy got so in touch with the world around him.


	25. The F E: The Top Eliminator's attack

October 23, 2002

8:15 a.m.

Somewhere on Earth/Fairy World/Hawaii/Timmy Cave

**Author's POV**

Unknown to everyone, the Top Eliminator landed in a lake somewhere in the USA and started to head back to Dimmsdale. In Fairy World, the fairies were pushing a large wooden wheel. A sad song is playing. Juandissimo told Cupid, "Man, this song is depressing." Cupid asked, "And what will happen if we stop pushing this giant wheel anyways?" They stopped pushing the giant wooden wheel and that stopped the giant wheel and the record player stops playing, stopping the sad music. One of the Eliminators reported, "**No sign of the four points of light in Fairy World but if they are on Earth, our best team will find them.**"

As soon as he had said that, he called another Eliminator, who was in Hawaii. The Eliminator reported, "**Still no sign of the four points of light. But we will continue our exhaustive search.**" He hung up on him and took a sip of his fruity umbrella drink. He turned to another Eliminator and asked, "**Any sign of the four points of light?**" The other Eliminator was buried in the sand and reported after finishing his own fruity umbrella drink, "**Well, they aren't in this fruity umbrella drink.**" The other Eliminator said, "**We should look for them in more of these.**" He turned to the waitress and ordered, "**We need fruitier umbrella drinks.**" The waitress reported, "Coming right up."

Meanwhile, our heroes were back together, with weapons that Trixie and her parents picked up as well as Nacey's old Plumber's gear. Everyone had something in the stomachs, even Mark who was filled on diaper delight. Timmy told everyone, "Okay troops the Darkness is still out there and as the Chosen Ones, we should be able to defeat it. So repeat after us. Let's do this!" At that moment, everyone except our four heroes started to talk like a baby. Chester responded, "That wasn't even close." They went over to their troops and Jorgen told them, "Sorry, it's just that Poof woke up from his nap, smiling." Vicky responded, "Even my cold dark heart can't resist a joy in a baby's smile." Nacey added, "I'm with you just minus the cold and dark heart."

Trixie snapped, "Can we focus here?" Jorgen rolled his eyes and responded, "Fine. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, give these anti-smiles the full update." Alex and Helen typed feverishly on the computer and reported, "As you recall, the White Wand had a white fire which caused the Darkness to retreat but the wand on the blue moon just poofed up a big wind and did nothing." Nacey added, "And that is totally weird seeing that the blue moon wand should've created a laser to blast back the Darkness!" Timmy shot back, "We know that, Nance!"

Chester asked, "Is that it?" Jorgen, Nacey, Alex, and Helen exchanged looks and Helen answered, "I'm afraid so." Trixie yelled, "That's it?" A. J. asked, trying to remain claim, "Then, how are we supposed to beat the Darkness?" Wanda answered, "That's simple, A. J. Cosmo, Poof, and I will be on you guys at all times…" Cosmo finished, "So you can use our all powerful magic to stop the Darkness!" At that moment, the Top Eliminator busts in. He told them, "**But it is I who will defeat the Darkness after I get rid of all of you.**" Jorgen got his wand ready and told it, "Think again, Jerkanitor." Timmy tried to warn him, "No, Jorgen wait!"

Too late for that as the Eliminator took Jorgen's wand. A. J. explained, "They can capture any weapons and use it against us." Nacey yelled at her fairy friend, "What have I told you about thinking things through?" At that moment, the four friends wished in unison, "We wish the Eliminator was gone!" With a wave of their wands, the Top Eliminator was gone but only a split second. He reappeared and told them, "**And I wish I wasn't.**" He pointed at Jorgen with his newly acquired wand and added, "**And I wish you had rocket gluteus.**" With a poof, Jorgen had rocket gluteus.

Jorgen responded, "Okay, that's actually kind of cool but…." Jorgen screamed, Nacey grabbed onto him to try and get him to stop from being blasted off and ended up being blasted off with him. Trixie yelled, "Nance, Jorgen!" The Top Eliminator pointed his wand at the families, enemies, and alien and poofed them into the Darkness. The Top Eliminator turned to our four heroes and added, "**And now for you four.**"

Chester wished, "We wish we were out of here!" With a poof, Chester's wish was granted and four of them poofed to safety. The Top Eliminator commented, "**Man, those kids are hard to destroy.**" He flew out of the cave, scaring the mailman, and wished, "**I wish I had a four points of light tracker.**" With a poof, his wish was granted and he got a tracker and the tracker went beep and beep. He added, "**Cool.**"


	26. The F E: Just not our day

October 23, 2002

8:20 a.m.

Dimmsdale Mall

**Timmy's POV**

With a poof, we ended up in the Dimmsdale Mall. I sighed and asked, "Okay, whose bright idea was it to go to the mall?" Cosmo whistled instantly. Chester told me, "Don't blame Cosmo, Timmy. I wished us out of there." I smiled at him and responded, "Relax, Chester. You did a fine job." Chester smiled at me and Trixie asked, "What do we do now?" A. J. thought for a moment and answered, "There's no doubt in my mind that he'll be tracking us." Just then, we heard one of televisions roar to live. Chet Ubetcha was there, reporting.

He said, "Good evening, Dimmsdale this is Chet Ubetcha saying that it is a bad evening to be out since a crazy robot is scaring the delights of the citizens of Dimmsdale. But the agents of MERF say that we have nothing to worry about." Mr. Black said, "There is nothing to worry about. The robot is just a…." Mr. White added, "A street sweeper who scares people so bye!" The feed goes dead and it goes back to Chet. Chet said, "This is Chet saying great because the street sweeping robot is off to clean our mall." Chester asked, scared out of his mind, "Did he say mall?"

Just then, the mall disappeared and there was the Top Eliminator. He told them, "**I love having magic!**" A. J. responded, "Yeah, so do we." Trixie wished, "We wish the ground would swallow him up!" At her words, the ground ate up the Top Eliminator but spat him back out again. The Top Eliminator started to control the ground after he got out, and hits us, forcing Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof to return back to normal. I rubbed my neck and told my friends, "That hurt." Cosmo got up and rolled up his sleeves. I never saw Cosmo so upset.

He told the Top Eliminator, "That's it! You've hurt my baby, my wife, my godchild and his best friends, his girlfriend…" I blushed at part as did Trixie. I let him continue, "And not to mention me! You've awaken a sleeping giant, my friend! So, face my magical powers!" With a wave of his wand, he turned into a giant lizard that looked like Godzilla. He told the Top Eliminator, "Meet the mighty Coszilla!" Coszilla stepped on the Top Eliminator. Chester commented, "Nice one, Cosmo!" Cosmo told him, "You may be able to poof up ground but that's nothing! The mighty Coszilla can wish up a million wands!"

At those words, he loaded up with a million wands. Trixie added, "Awesome." My head started to pound and I put my hand to my head. A. J. asked, "There is goof coming up, isn't there?" I answered, "Oh yeah and it will be a big one." Cosmo added, "Oh, and you can make one mall disappear? I can make a million wands disappear!" With a poof, all of the wands were gone, even Wanda and Poof's. Cosmo turned back to normal and finished, "Wow that could be my biggest blunder ever." Chester responded, "It is your biggest blunder ever." The Top Eliminator came over to us and I said, "Man, I hate being the four points of light."

Just before the Top Eliminator can attack, MERF attacks first. Mr. Black got out a megaphone and yelled, "Evil Street sweeper of doom stands down!" He added, "Man, I love megaphones!" Mr. White added, "Ready, aim, and…" My friends and I jumped in front of them and we yelled, "Stop!" They lowered their weapons, which reminded me of Tannen back in 1885 facing off against my uncle. Trixie told them, "If you attack, it will just absorb the weapons and use them against you!" A. J. added, "Trixie is right!" Chester finished, "You've got to stand down!"

Mr. White asked, "What do you know? You four are just kids without any hair on your bodies." Trixie cleared her throat and Mr. Black just said, "Anyways, we're going to launch every missile known to man and even a kitchen sink built in 1952 and blast it back to where ever it came from! And if that doesn't work, we've got an escape pod ready to go." Mr. White finished, "We call it operation blow that thing up. It's going to be awesome!" I tried now and yelled, "We're telling you! You can't fire!" Mr. Black responded, "Oh sure, whatever you say….and fire!"

'_I should've seen that coming.'_ I thought to myself. MERF fire the missiles and the sink at him. The Top Eliminator absorbs the missiles and the sink and becomes more powerful and changes in its appearance. I grabbed the keys of the escape pod without them looking and we ran over to the escape pod. Mr. White pointed out, "What do you know? The kids were right." Mr. Black went towards his pocket and added, "We should get to the escape pod…." He tries get to the keys but they are gone.

He added, "Where are the keys?" That's when I disabled the controls and A. J. took the controls. I said, "Operation save our butts is underway!" Cosmo asked, "Can you save the rest of our bodies too?" With that, we blasted off into space. _'I sure hope Jorgen and Nacey are okay.'_ I thought to myself.

October 23, 2002

8:30 a.m.

Hawaii

**Nacey's POV**

Jorgen and I landed on the metal surface of Hawaii. Jorgen got up as did I. Jorgen told me, "Ha, his rocket gluteus wish literally backfired and we are not robots!" I pointed out, "Still, we're on a metal Earth with no fairy magic and we can't use island magic against him because he would be virtually unstoppable." Jorgen turned to me and winked. I knew that wink all too well. He was up to something stupid. He responded, "Don't worry, Nance. I have a plan." I asked, "And what that might be?" He answered, "Plug your ears; this may get a little loud."

I did as I was instructed and he yelled, "HELP US, CHOSEN ONES!" I un-plugged my ears and responded, annoyed, "That's your plan? Yelling for help?" Jorgen rolled his eyes and shot back, "You got a better idea?" I responded, "Yeah and it doesn't involve shouting for help to the kids, who have clearly fled the Earth." Jorgen rolled his eyes and said, "I swear Cosmo must be affecting me." I responded, "I swear that you two were related."

Jorgen shot back at me, "I heard that." I rolled my eyes, opened up a porthole, and shot back, "I didn't say it so that you couldn't." With that, we headed back to Dimmsdale. After all, we had to help the kids and this just wasn't my day. I was stuck with Jorgen as a partner. Granted, he was my friend but he did get on my nerves half of the time….


	27. The F E: The secret is out!

October 23, 2002

9:00 a.m.

Deep Space/Blue moon

**Timmy's POV**

It was awful quiet in the escape pod as my friends, fairies, and I were trying to decide our next move. A. J. explained, "With all of our families and enemies in the strong hold of the Darkness, we can't take it out." Chester added, "There has to be another way to defeat the Darkness." Trixie asked, "Why don't we figure out how to beat the Destructator first?" I answered, "Good idea, Trixie. I say we go to the blue moon and try to figure out how the wand works." A. J. looked thoughtful for a moment and responded, "It is a good strategy." Cosmo intervened and asked, "Strategy? Isn't that the name of a girl in Hawaii?" We laughed at Cosmo's stupidity. Chester looked down and asked, "What if we don't succeed?" I turned to Chester. I felt like it was déjà vue all over again.

Marty had asked that same question to Uncle Emmet went we were headed to 1955. I answered, defiantly, "We must succeed." Wanda stated, "Timmy, that's a bit too much pressure on your friends." Poof floated down to me and asked, "Poof, poof?" I smiled at my fairy god brother and responded, "I didn't mean to scare you, Poof. It's just…" My voice trailed off as a tear rolled down my face. Trixie perked up and asked, "Timmy, what's wrong?" I wanted to tell them, badly. But, I was afraid too. I was afraid that I would lose Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. By that time…bad pun…we got to the blue moon.

We landed on the blue moon harshly. Cosmo said, "Great landing! Let's do it again!" Cosmo toppled over and fainted. Wanda asked, "Okay, Chosen Ones. What's the plan this time?" Chester, A. J., Trixie, and I exchanged looks. Chester answered, "We have no idea." A. J. said, "We sure are miserable four points of light." Trixie responded, "That's for sure." I turned to my friends and told them what Annie had told me, "If you can put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." A. J. still looked down in the dumps and responded, "It's a bad time to wax philosophical." I told him, "It's not philosophical. I learned that from my Uncle Emmet."

Chester asked, "Who is your Uncle Emmet?" Wanda mentioned, "This is the first time you ever mentioned an Uncle Emmet." I sighed and responded, "I might as well as it get over with. After all, time isn't on our side. Wait a minute." I took off my hat and took out the last piece of the magic muffin that I had left. I still had one wish, so I had to make it count. I took the last bite and wished, "I wish I was in Hill Valley, California…in the year 1986!" With a poof, I left the blue moon and found myself in downtown Hill Valley. It felt good to be back.

October 23, 2002

9:05 a.m.

Blue moon

**Trixie's POV**

What just happened? Timmy had just wished himself back to the year 1986 and to Hill Valley, California. A. J. asked, "I don't get it. I thought Timmy couldn't time travel!" Wanda corrected, "Actually, Timmy was never banned from time travel. Although, last year around this time, Jorgen did try and ban him from the seventies but it never worked." Chester asked, "What could be in Hill Valley, California 1986?" I shrugged as I was hoping that Timmy wasn't leaving us. The next thing I knew, I heard three loud sonic booms. We all spun around and saw a De Lorean.

Cosmo said, "O-oh! A De Lorean! I've ever seen one of those before!" Wanda asked, "But, how in the world did it get here?" Before A. J. could try and explain, the doors opened and out came a sixty-one year old man, long silvery hair, brown eyes, a blue undershirt, a white lab coat, brown jeans, and brown loafers came out. He told whoever it was in the car, "Damn, you weren't kidding. This blue moon is spooky." Wanda shouted, "Excuse me, sir. But, watch your mouth!"

An eighteen year old boy, short brown hair, blue eyes, a short sleeved red shirt, blue jeans, and white running shoes got out of the De Lorean next. He told Wanda, "Take a chill pill, Wanda. Doc, Annie, and I have sharp tongues and no one seems to mind." Wanda started to say, "Well, I don't know what kind of place you come from but…" She perked up at him knowing her name and asked, "Wait, how did you know my name?" An eighteen year old girl, medium length brown hair, green eyes, a pink sweater, blue jeans, a golden medallion around her neck, blue jeans, and white running shoes also got out…as well as Timmy.

The girl turned to Timmy and asked, "This is your team?" Timmy nodded and answered, "Yes, the best four points of light you've ever met." The girl added, "Now, this is bitching." A. J. turned to Timmy and asked, "Okay, Timmy. What is going on?" The boy asked, "Wait, you didn't tell them, did you?" The old man responded, "Marty, how could he if he was afraid if Jorgen was going to take them away if he did? Besides, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Timmy responded, "Doc has a point, Marty." Wanda put her hands together to make a T and said, "Time out!" The girl asked, jokily, "Why the hell did she have to go and use a time pun?" Marty rolled his eyes and answered, "Annie, not the time." Timmy, Doc, and Annie shot him a look and he added, "Oops. Sorry." I went over to Timmy and asked, "Timmy, who is your friends?" Timmy smiled and answered, "Trixie Tang, A. J. Johnson, Chester McBadbat, and my dear fairy family, you are face to face with the inventor of time travel, Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Brown and his two assistants, Martian _"Marty"_ McFly and Annie Baines. We're the world's first time travelers." We all gasped in shock and fainted. The last thing I heard was Annie saying, "That could've gone better."


	28. The F E: Truth and bait

October 23, 2002

9:10 a.m.

Blue moon/Dimmsdale

**Author's POV**

Timmy got his friends and fairies to awaken, finally. A. J. asked, "So, let me get this straight. You're uncle invented a time machine…out of a De Lorean?" Doc answered, "If you're going to build a time machine, why not do it with some style?" Annie pointed out, "And once he says that, we tell Doc that he needs to get his eyes checked." Trixie turned to her boyfriend and asked, "Timmy, what makes you think that Jorgen would take Cosmo and Wanda away from you if he knew?" Wanda added, "And what made you time travel in the first place?"

Marty responded, "If I may speak, your husband inverted said aloud that time travelers can know about fairies." Cosmo said, "Wow, I guess poofing away million wands wasn't my biggest blunder ever." Annie asked, "He poofed away a million wands?" Timmy answered, "I told you that he's an idiot." Chester turned to Timmy and asked, "So, wait a minute. Is that why Jorgen couldn't ban you from the seventies?" Doc explained, "Yes, Chester. That's right." Chester perked up and asked, "How did you know my name Doctor Brown?"

Doc answered, "Timmy told us all about you. He admires all of you." Marty added, "Now, we can see why." Annie gestured to the wand and asked, "Now, how the hell are we going to get this puppy back to Earth?" Before anyone could answer, Turbo Thunder came over the horizon and told them, "Except it won't work." Everyone spun around and saw the weakened ex-Chosen One. Trixie, Chester, A. J., Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda yelled, in unison, "Turbo Thunder?" Cosmo added, "Wow, you really let yourself go." Turbo saw Doc, Marty, and Annie and asked, "Who are they and what are they doing here?" Timmy answered, "This is my uncle, Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Brown and his two assistants, Martian _"Marty"_ McFly and his cousin, Annie Baines. They are the world's first time travelers…along with yours truly."

Turbo looked surprised at this news, naturally. He wasn't expecting his replacement was a time traveler. A. J. asked, "What happened to you, Turbo Thunder?" That question forced Turbo out of his thoughts and he answered, "After the rock guardian threw me over the horizon like a Chosen One burger, I realized how alone in the universe I was. Then, I made a friend. Literally, I made it. Then, I had a rock lunch which didn't turn out so great. But, it was Rocky's smile that made me understand what it important in live. Honor, humility, and the most important thing of all…." Wanda asked, "How the wand works?" He answered, "No, lunch. Do you have anything to eat that isn't rock based?"

They all yelled, a little hostile, "Show us how the wand works!" Turbo took A. J., Chester, Trixie, and Timmy over to some rocks that were shaped like stars. They stepped on the stars and the moon started to move. Doc asked, "What the hell?" Marty asked, "What the hell did you do?" Turbo answered, "Just trust me." The moon moves towards the sun, which produces a sunray that reflects off of Timmy's buckteeth. The ray reflects back to the wand and activates the crater they are on. They go down into a jungle like place with wands all over the place, a waterfall, and a rainbow.

Turbo turned to his rock and yelled, "Rocky! You were right!" Wanda pointed towards the temple and said, "And there is temple!" They saw statues of A. J., Chester, Trixie, and Timmy. Chester smarted, "I knew we would save you guys!" They got to the back wall and yelled, seeing the cave prophecy, "There's another wand?" Everyone but Turbo, all yelled, "What?" Turbo responded, "Exactly and since you are the four points of light, you have to find it." Turbo got out a wand and added, "And you can use this to get me food now. Remember, no rocks." Cosmo told him, "Stand back, Turbo Hunger and prepare to see a meal fit for a king!" With a wave of his wand, he poofed ups an ice cream sandwich.

Turbo shot Cosmo a look as did the time travelers. Annie asked, "An ice cream sandwich?" Marty asked, "How the hell is that a meal fit for a king?" Turbo added, "That's what I want to know!" Cosmo responded, "It is for you're the king of ice cream land!" At that moment, he poofed on some clothes to make him look like a king. He added, "Now, much before your king!" Turbo ate one and asked, "Can you poof up one for Rocky?" Doc gave Wanda a wand and told her, "Here, use this to translate that wall for my nephew."

Wanda nodded and did as what she was instructed. She waved her wand and the translation was posted. She read it aloud, "Let's see here, _'to end the Darkness with a power thrice, the last wand lies inside Earth's ice'._" A. J. looked annoyed and asked the oblivious, "The last wand is in Earth's ice? How can we look for it since Earth is covered with metal?" Trixie responded, "Good question." Timmy looked thoughtful for a moment and finally said, "We're going to need all of our aces. Our time traveling aces, our wand waving aces, our alien aces, and of course…our superhero aces. Let's get to work." As they puzzled at their leader, they did as they were told and followed instructions and started phase 1. That phase was entitled: Save Fairy World.

Meanwhile, back in Dimmsdale, Jorgen and Nacey made contact with the robot people. They were wearing garbage cans and a funnels. Jorgen stated, "Beep, beep. We are robots like you." Nacey asked, "What is our…beep, beep…plan?" Mr. Black stated, "**We are loading up the Earth with rockets for the Destructionator's super surprise weapon!**" Jorgen and Nacey pulled back in surprise and asked, in unison, "And what is this super surprise?" The Destructiontator comes over and grabs the two of them.

He told them, "**Oh, just a missile filled Earth with 2,000 rockets that will destroy the Darkness in its one true weak spot, its heart.**" After he said that, he squeezes them and their disguises come off. Jorgen said, sheepishly, "Ha, would you look at that? We are not robots and…." Jorgen then faced the sky and yelled, "HELP US CHOSEN ONES!" Nacey rolled her eyes and yelled, "Seriously? Yelling for help? You really need to start thinking things through."


	29. The F E: Phase 1

October 23, 2002

10:00 a.m.

Fairy World

**Marty's POV**

Doc, Annie, Timmy, and I were flying above Fairy World. I turned to Timmy and he was wearing his Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder costume. I asked, "Are you sure Cleft is going to be recognized by the fairies?" Timmy turned to me and answered, "I'm positive." Annie opened the door to the De Lorean. Wanda yelled, "Be careful, sport!" Timmy nodded and using his helicopter application, he flew down to Fairy World. Annie yelled, "Hand me the bag of wands!" We all did as she instructed and it started to rain…wands on Fairy World. I heard one of the Eliminators say, "**Oh, great it is raining.**"

I told Annie, "The bag's empty!" Annie yelled, "On to the next step!" Doc yelled, "Hang on! It's battle time!" Wanda stated, "And it's time to save Fairy World!" With that, Doc landed the De Lorean and Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appeared went next to Timmy. The Eliminator picked up one of the wands and said, "**Uh, oh.**" Timmy asked them, "Hey, you haven't happen to seen a world of imprison fairies that could be using their wands have you?" The one fairy with angel wings stated, "Look, up in the sky! It's one of the Chosen Ones! Hi!" The wands finally came down and the other masculine fairy added, in a Spanish accent, "And it's raining wands!"

They got their wands and freed themselves. We started to battle the Eliminators. I never thought that the karate lessons that mom had got me would actually pay off. I turned and saw a masculine fairy with the Spanish accent, used bulls to get rid of some of the Eliminators. I turned to Annie and asked, "Tell me why again these Eliminators think that they can take down us?" Annie shot me a look at first but caught on. She answered, "I don't know Marty. But, one thing is for sure…." We said, in unison, "We'll kick their ass!" While we were fighting off our own trouble; Doc, Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof got into some trouble of their own.

Timmy grabbed Poof and tickled him. _'What the hell is that boy up to?'_ I thought to myself. My question was quickly answered as Poof's smile froze the Eliminators. Wanda told him, "Nice work, Timmy! You charmed them with Poof's smile!" Timmy responded, "Because there is no greater power in the universe." Then, he wished, "Except for the giant hole that I wish that would swallow them up!" Wanda waved her wand and the ground ate them up.

I commented, "Now, that's bitching." Annie added, "I'll say." Doc turned to Timmy and told him, "Timmy, light the white wand of fire like Turbo Thunder instructed!" Timmy jumped up, clapped his hands, and lighted the white wand. The fairy with angel wings floated over and hugged us. He said, "Yes! Fairy World is free!" Wanda said, "Phase 1, complete." I added, "Now onto to phase 2." With that, we got into the De Lorean and took off for Earth with the fairies right behind us. We were unaware that the Eliminators were reporting back to the Darkness.


	30. The F E: Phase 2

October 23, 2002

10:10 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Nacey's POV**

Jorgen and I were staring down the Destructiontator, unaware of his next move. He had a wand in his hand and pointed it at Jorgen. He wished, "**I wish you had giant ears.**" With a poof, Jorgen's ears became huge. I started laughing up a storm. That was the funniest thing I ever saw happen to Jorgen. Jorgen shot me a look and told me, "Not funny, Nance!" I wiped a tear out of my eye, since I was laughing so hard and responded, "It is to me." Just then, the Destructiontator poofed up two chairs and bolted us down to them. He said, "**I'm going to give you two a front row seat as you watch your entire world go kaboom! And then, no more Darkness, no more Chosen Ones and no more you.**"

The robots put weapons into the Earth's crust and plunged them in. Mr. Black gave him a detonator and told him, "Here is the detonator." He told them, "**It's too small.**" Mr. White pointed out, "It's actually standard size. It is just because you are so big and scary…." The Destructiontator tapped on the detonator and asked, "**How am I going to find this when I need it?**" At those, he dropped it. He turned to his wand and wished, "**Uh, I wish it was magnetic.**" With a poof, the detonator stuck onto the Destructiontator. He added, "**Okay that works.**"

I told hm, "But, your plan won't!" Jorgen added, "How can you destroy the Chosen Ones when they aren't even here?" At his words; A. J. as Professor A. J., Chester as Munch Lad, Trixie as Wonder Gal, and Turbo showed up. Wait, what was Turbo Thunder doing here? They turned to Jorgen and asked, in unison, "What's going on, Dumbo?" I giggled under my breath. Jorgen didn't hear me giggling and told me, "Well, that solves that problem." I added, "But, at least he's without the Darkness." At my words this time, the Darkness showed up.

I muttered, "Ah, crud." Jorgen informed them, "It is a trap! The Earth is stuffed with missiles and he's planning to use them to destroy the Darkness and us all!" Chester said, "Oh, yeah?" A. J. added, "Well, we don't think…" Just then, four chairs came up and bolted them down. Trixie finished, "So." Turbo told me, "This is worst when you defeated me that one night!" I shot back, "Oh, you so had it coming!" Jorgen added, "Worst four points of light, ever!" The Destructiontator got up and flew up to the Darkness. It told the Darkness, "**Here Darkness. Come get your buddies the Chosen Ones and take them into your heart.**"

He laughed and Jorgen and I noticed that the kids weren't doing anything. Jorgen demanded, "You're not doing anything? Why aren't you four not doing anything?" Trixie smirked and responded, "Relax, Dumbo. We've got a plan." I asked, "You said _"we"_. Who else is with you?" Just then, Jorgen perked up and told me, "Wait, my large ears hear something like a million fairies just raised their wands….." Just then, fairy magic was changing the Earth back to normal and three sonic booms brought a De Lorean forward.

Timmy; a sixty-one year old man, long silvery hair, brown eyes, a blue undershirt, a white lab coat, brown jeans, and brown loafers; an eighteen year old boy, short brown hair, blue eyes, a short sleeved red shirt, blue jeans, and white running shoes; and an eighteen year old girl, medium length brown hair, green eyes, a pink sweater, blue jeans, a golden medallion around her neck, blue jeans, and white running shoes came out of it. Jorgen asked, "Who in the world are you?" Timmy answered, "Jorgen and Nacey meet my uncle, Doctor Emmet Brown, and our friends, Marty McFly and Annie Baines."

The three of them waved as Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appeared. Wanda asked, "Jorgen, they're the world's first time travelers!" Timmy turned to his fairy family and wished, "I wish that Jorgen, Nacey, Trixie, Chester, A. J., and Turbo Thunder were freed!" With a wave of their wands, we were freed. Turbo Thunder turned to Timmy and said, "Timmy, if we're planning to defeat the Darkness and the Destructiontator, you're going to need more power." I added, "And more protection." Timmy asked, "What in the world are you talking about, Nance?" I responded, "I'll explain as soon as Turbo does his part." Turbo nodded at me and took Timmy's hands. He chanted, "From pits of wonder, I transfer to you two my pits of thunder!"

With a sizzle, Timmy had got armor and powers like Turbo Thunder's. Marty said, "Looking good." Trixie added, "I'll say." Timmy blushed and I saw that we still had some time. I chanted, "The powers of the islands have chosen you to protect and serve our world. For you have courage, strength, and bravery. God, protect these heroes may they watch over us all!" Trixie, A. J., Chester, Timmy, Marty, Doctor Brown, and Annie all glow a white light.

Jorgen asked, "Nance, what was that all about?" I told him, "I activated their island magic. They're all magical beings." Annie responded, "Again, this is bitching!" The Destructiontator turned to the four points of light. Timmy mocked, "You know, for a guy that was supposed to _'eliminate'_ us, you're not doing a very good job." The Destructiontator told them, "**You four are so going down.**" Chester responded, "Actually, we're going up!" With that, the four of them blasted off into space. I turned to Turbo and asked, "Turbo, what's going on?"


	31. The F E: Eliminate the Eliminator

October 23, 2002

10:15 a.m.

Space/North Pole

**Timmy's POV**

A. J., Chester, Trixie, and I were keeping ahead of the Destructiontator pretty good even though I had just gotten dubbed _"Turbo Timmy"_. I turned to my friends and saw that they were keeping up with me pretty good. I still couldn't believe that they were here with me. I was glad. I didn't want to face the Destructiontator and the Darkness alone. And it felt good including my Uncle Emmet, Marty, and Annie into this. Though, I couldn't help wonder what _"protection"_ Nance gave us. Chester mocked, "Give up, Destructiontator!" Trixie added, "Yeah, because you can't catch the four points of light!"

Just then, we crashed into Destructiontator. Without anyone looking, I took the detonator. A. J. commented, "What do you know? He can catch us…." I said, "Well, let him have a taste of our Turbo pits!" I aimed it at the Destructiontator and he absorbed them. I added, "Which I never should've used against you!" A. J. said, "And you're the one with the fourth dimensional sense!" Chester added, as the Destructiontator was about to zap us, "Oh, yeah. This is going to hurt." Trixie added, "Big time." I ignored that and we all got zapped, forcing us to land at the North Pole. The missiles stick out of the ice. I smirked.

Just what I need. The Destructiontator gloated, "**Give up Chosen Ones. Thanks to you, I have magic, I have destruct pits and I have all the power in the universe!**" I smirked and responded, "Not all the power. What about the weapons you stuffed in the Earth? You don't have those." At my words, he started to suck in the missiles and adapted them to his body. He told us, "**But, now I do.**" My friends and all shouted, "Timmy!" I told them, "Relax, guys. I'm thinking forth dimensionally here." The Destructiontator pointed a missile at us and asked, "**Any last words?**" I stepped away and answered, "Yeah, when I crashed into you in space, I sort of grabbed your detonator." The Destructiontator asked, "**Huh?**"

I added, with a smile, "Don't mess with the Chosen Ones." I pressed the button and it destroys the Destructiontator. All of the ice and snow has melted away except the ice that they are on. They see the Destructionator's head float down the ocean. We all sighed, out of relief. Chester said, "One down, one to go." Just then, a polar bear looked over us and told us, "I have been waiting for you four." Trixie perked up and asked, "A talking polar bear?" A. J. pointed out, "You must be the protector of the ice wand!" I asked, "What do I have to do to prove that we're the Chosen Ones?"

The polar bear asked me, "Are you really the Chosen Ones?" We all answered, in unison, "Yup." The polar bear shrugged and responded, "Ah, works for me." He got out a scroll and read it aloud. From outer moons and distant suns, the ice wand grows for the Chosen Ones! Just then, the ice that we were standing on rumbles and the wand grows from underneath our feet. My fairies, Turbo, and Nacey poof in. Three sonic booms occurred and the De Lorean appeared too. Wanda smiled at us and said, "You kids are okay!" Jorgen added, "You did it! You found the wand which is really big like my ears!" After saying that, he looked disgusted.

He told us, "I just heard a fly break wind in Africa." He grabbed Cosmo's wand and made his ear smaller again. Marty looked disguised and asked, "Okay, remind me why that dumb ass fairy is charge of Fairy World?" Annie answered, "Search me." Uncle Emmet saw the Darkness and said, "Great Scott!" I muttered, "Why didn't I think of that one?" Nacey turned to Jorgen and said, "But, seriously Jorgen, there are something's we need to know and what you just said was not one of them." Turbo turned to us and instructed, "Clap twice and the fire and wind wands will unite with the ice wand and destroy the Darkness!" My friends and I said, in unison, "No." Everyone responded, "What?"

Jorgen asked, "No? What do you mean _'no'_? You heard Turbo Thunder! Light this wand and destroy the Darkness! It will be fun!" Chester answered, "But, it's not attacking!" A. J. asked, "In ancient times, did the Darkness attack or were fairies so scared that they panicked and attacked first?" Jorgen scoffed and responded, "Come on, that's just a crock of hooey that happened eons ago…." Nacey finished, "But, yeah that's pretty much how it went down." Trixie turned to Turbo and asked, "And Turbo Thunder, what did the Darkness do to Wonder World when it arrived?" Turbo had told us that his world like ours was besieged by the Darkness. He was just living his life on his home planet, Wonder World.

It wasn't as nice as Fairy World but everyone there had powers some of them cool but some of them were pretty strange. But it was all quiet until the Darkness arrived. They blasted it with Wonder Rockets but it didn't work and soon the Eliminators took the one thing he loved more than anything in the world. They took…his family. He was able to escape and land on a planet that he now call Thunder World. He trained myself and his wonder powers. He then received an innovation to come to an audition to a Chosen One in a land called Fairy World in their battle with the Darkness. From that day on, he was no longer Pippy Dingle fix but Turbo Thunder! And that was his side of the story.

He answered Trixie, "Well, it was really big and scary. Scary and big. And did I mention it was scary?" I asked, "And….?" Turbo responded, "And we panicked and blasted it with wonder rockets." Wanda asked, "But, what about the prophecy?" Uncle Emmet explained, "It said that we had to unite the wands and blast them into the Darkness?" We smiled and I explained, "We are going to unite the wands and blast them into the Darkness. We're just going to add and few extra wands and a little bit of…" I picked up Poof and finished, "Poof magic."

They all cooed at Poof and we wished, "We wish there were wands on all of the planets in the solar system!" Poof rattled his wand and with a blink of an eye, the fairies and Nacey were scrambled to the planets in the solar system. They all returned back. Jorgen reported, "The planets are all wanded up!" Marty asked, "Now, what the hell is the plan?" My friends and I chanted, "No bombs or anything vile but light the Darkness with a celestial smile!" We clapped our hands and the wand lighted up. We wished, "We wish were all back in Dimmsdale!" With a wave of their wands, we poofed back to Dimmsdale. I heard Annie saying before we poofed out of there, "Damn, I hope this works!"


	32. The F E: Reunited and the Party

October 23, 2002

11:00 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Doc's POV**

We poofed back in front of Terrance's house and there was a yellow light shining down on us. Cosmo pointed up and told us, "Hey, the Darkness isn't dark anymore! It's the Yellowness!" I asked, "What the hell is kind of name is the Yellowness?" Wanda said, "So, that's why the Darkness was after us guys." Marty added, "Yeah, you guys were the only ones whoever blasted anything nice into it." Jorgen turned to Timmy and his friends and told them, "You guys did it! You changed the Darkness into the Kindness!"

Cupid, the fairy with the angel wings, said, "Yeah and…" Just then, a flaming meteor came down towards us. Annie asked, "What the hell is that?" An Eliminator came out and Juandissimo, the fairy with the Spanish accent cried, "It's an Eliminator!" The Eliminator spoke and said, "**Must…hug the four points of light.**" With that, it picked up A. J., Chester, Trixie, and Timmy and hugged them. Cosmo said, "Nope. It's a Huginator!" The Huginator added, "**I have something else for you.**"

It dropped the four of them and realized A. J.'s parents, Chester's dad, and Trixie's parents. Next out was Terrance and his wife. Terrance saw me and I gulped. He looked surprised to see me but smiled anyways. Marty and Annie both pushed me while Timmy pushed Terrance. We both collided, forcing the two of us to hug. I smiled as did Terrance and told him, "Damn, I've missed you." Wanda asked, as we were hugging, "Okay, is that it?" Vicky, Dark Laser, Crocker, and Mark were released next. I let go of Terrance as Dark Laser commented, "Man, it was dark in there. And I'm Dark Laser!"

Mark went over to A. J., Chester, Trixie, and Timmy and said, "You guys saved us! And do not take this the wrong way but…" He hugged them tightly and added, "I love you guys!" He let go of them and asked Vicky, "How about now? Want to make out now?" She kicked him away from him, making us laugh. Wanda said, "Okay, that's got to be it." Just then, Mark's parents were released. Mark smiled and said, "Mother, father!" King Grippulon told his son, "Give us a squid smooch, son!" Annie turned to Turbo and asked, "Turbo Thunder, are you okay?" Turbo shook his head and answered, "Oh, Annie. I only wish that I could once again turbo smooch…."

Just then, the Huginator released Turbo's parents as he finished, "My parents?" He ran over to them and asked, "Mom? Dad?" They said, in unison, "Pippy!" Turbo's dad added, "It's great to be a family again." Wanda smiled and said, "Now, we have everyone." The Huginator closed the pothole to the Kindness and smiled. A. J. commented, "The Darkness was never looking for trouble in the universe." Timmy added, "It was just looking for friends." The Kindness commented, _"Friends."_ Chester asked, "Does this mean that the universes are safe?" Trixie smiled and answered, "There's no doubt in my mind."

Just then, a band came over as well as a rock guardian. Wanda asked, "What are you guys doing here?" The band said, "We should like party." With a wave of their wands, I found myself in Fairy World. Marty was rocking out with the band as well was Annie. I was rocking out with Timmy and his friends. Everyone was happy especially Timmy…seeing that Trixie had kissed him on the lips again. He started to float off but A. J., Chester, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and I caught him. Trixie giggled at the sight as did Marty, Annie, Nacey, Jorgen, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Mr. McBadbat, and Mr. and Mrs. Tang.

I asked Jorgen, after we were done laughing, "Does this mean that you will be….?" Nacey intervened and answered, "There is no need to worry, Doctor Brown. Timmy will be keeping his fairies." Jorgen explained, "Nance and I have been talking and we've come to the agreement and we have decided that Timmy deserves everything." Timmy pumped his fist and said, "Yes!" We all smiled at him, glad that was able to keep the whole family he has ever had besides me, Annie, and Marty. Nacey walked away from us saying, "Only those who wish to destroy this happy family and hurt the fairies shall forget seeing that they are not worthy."

Her eyes glowed white as she teleported Terrance, Tamara, Vicky, Crocker, and Dark Laser back to where they were supposed to be. Timmy asked, "So, what happens now?" Nacey turned to him and answered, "That's simple, Timmy. You and your friends have a long road ahead of you to get you out of that home that you're in and hopefully into a better one. Besides that, you need to have some training done as well." I asked, "Because we have island spirits, right?" Nacey nodded.

Annie turned to Marty and said, "Well, it looks like our adventures in Dimmsdale aren't ending anytime soon." Marty nodded and asked, "Why the hell are you using time puns now?" We all busted out laughing as Timmy hugged me tighter. He was glad that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and so was I. After our laugh, we went back to the party.


	33. The F E: Say What!

October 23, 2002

12:00 p.m.

Fairy World

**Jorgen's POV**

As Timmy was telling his friends and fairies of his time traveling adventures, I snuck off to find Nacey. I ran into Annie instead. I apologized, "I'm sorry, Annie." Annie smiled and responded, "That's okay, jar head." She asked, "Have you seen Marty?" I shook my head and answered, "Not exactly." I asked, "Have you seen Nacey?" She pointed behind her and answered, "Top of the terrace, in the balcony." I told her, "Thanks." I went up to the top of the terrace and saw Nacey. Gosh, she was so pretty. Wait, why am I still crushing on her? She's only my friend…right? I went over to her and addressed her by the nickname, "Nance?" She spun around and smiled at me. She said, "Jorgen, come here. You've got to see this."

I came over and looked down with Nacey. We saw Marty and Annie. They were sharing a kiss. I looked over to Nacey and sighed on the inside. I was still crushing on her but the question was….why? I shook my head, forcing myself out of it and scolded, "Nance, you're spying!" Nacey rolled her eyes and responded, "Oh sure make it sound bad." She got away from the edge and asked me, "Did you want me?" I looked into her brown eyes and answered, "I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me and the kids." She smiled and responded, "Ah, it was no trouble. After all, it's my job and I'm good at it…compared to you."

I shot her a look but…she was right. I told her, "You're right, Nance. I'm not very good at my job! Heck, I didn't even know that Timmy was related to the inventor of time travel!" Nacey responded, "Knowing about outside family is not a part of the application of fairy godparents and you know it." I sighed and told her, "Yeah, you're right." Then I asked, "How do you do it?" She asked, confused, "How do I do what?" I answered, "How come you're right all of the time? That has to be annoying." She smiled and told me, "It sure is." She laughed as did I. She told me, "Well, I'm going back to the party. Catch you later."

I waved goodbye and as I was passing by where Timmy and his friends and fairies were listening to his story. I heard him say, "Then, while we were in 2015, Jorgen…get this, was married to…" He paused as I perked up. I was married to someone else? He finished, "Nance." Everyone gasped and I silently gasped. Me and Nacey…married? A. J. said, "No way!" Timmy responded, "I swear!" Doctor Brown told him, "You can't. That's Marty, Annie, and my job." They laughed as Doc explained, "Besides, that was just a _'what if'_ timeline. That future is gone." Chester told them, "Although, if you ask me, I think Jorgen still loves Nance." Trixie responded, "I think you're right especially the way he made sure that she was alright when they saved us from the Darkness."

'_Am I still in love with her? Or do I love the Tooth Fairy?'_ I wondered to myself. Doctor Brown responded, "I don't forget how she reacted when she thought Jorgen was going to get blasted off." Timmy scoffed and told him, "Nah that was Nance making sure that he would be okay." _'Timmy has a point but…do I still love her or do I love the Tooth Fairy?'_ I kept wondering.

October 23, 2002

1:00 p.m.

Cave of Destiny

**Author's POV**

(We are in the Cave of Destiny where we see drawings of the party. We also see Kiss, Timmy in his armor, A. J. as Professor A. J., Chester as Munch Lad, and Trixie as Wonder Gal and three wands. There is also a red wand but it has been colored on by Cosmo. Cosmo turns to us.)

Cosmo: Just kidding! (He poofs up an ice cream sandwich and eat it.) Ah, brain freeze!

(Rocks fall on Cosmo and crush Cosmo. We zoom in on the drawings of our four heroes and fade out.)

Total End!


	34. Cast

And now… the cast of Wishology: The Alternate Story:

Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Poof

Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda, Tamara Turner, Turbo Mom, Tour Guide, Waitress

Daran Norris as Cosmo, Terrance Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle, Turbo Dad, Eliminators, Cop

Grey De Lisle as Vicky, Tooth Fairy

Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker, Juandissimo Magnifico, Announcer, Eliminators, Polar Bear

Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat, Eliminator

Gary LeRoi Gray as A. J.

Gary Sturgis as Lead Eliminator, Destructiontator

S. Scott Bullock as Eliminators, Elder, Announcer, Trooper, Usher, Guy in Crowd

Tom Kenny as Cupid, Eliminators, Elder, Fairy Geek, Rock Guardian

Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang, King Grippulon, Bucky McBadbat, Jeffery Tang, Swamp Monster, Computer Voice, Eliminator

Charlie Schlatter as Fairy Geek, Announcer, Kid, Security Guard

Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang

Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser, Alex Johnson, Waiter

Dee Bradley Baker as Binky, the Darkness, Snot-Nosed Kid, Announcer

Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha, Security Guard

Laraine Newman as Queen Jipjorrulac

Daisy Carson as Helen Johnson/Rebecca Tang

Patrick Warburton as MERF Agents

Gene and Paul Stanley as themselves

Brendan Fraser as Turbo Thunder

Michael J. Fox as Martian _"Marty"_ Seamus McFly

Christopher Lloyd as Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Lathrop Brown

Amie Kuhn as Annie Diane Baines, Nacey Cortex-O'Connell, Anna Smith

* * *

_AK1028: I also like to thank Odd Author and K. C. Ellison for reviewing this story. I hoped you all like it! Well, I'll be back...with Timmy's wedding! _


End file.
